Rise of the ARK
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Tom Wayne an average kid with health condition, son of a Bruce Wayne is sent to Camp Justice over the summer instead of the Bahamas. He's already the son of Original Batman now he has to deal with the pressure of a camp full of Super powered teens who all want to see what he can do, to seei f he's just a mere boy or something more BMxWW
1. Ch 1: My Dad sends me to Hero Boot Camp

"FINALLY" cried Beth as we walked out of the middle school, Beth was a dirty blonde, with a blue cardigan, a white and red stripped shirt, with buttons on the color, short shorts, and converse.

"Agreed" Dean said, Dean is the only black guy of our little cliché, well it's not really a cliché, I just hang out with them at the last hour of the school day, he wears a green long-sleeved shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans and Nikes, "I'm just glad summers here" I said.

"Of course you are, out with the classroom, hello Bahamas" Garret said, Garret a ginger but ginger as in Rorschach ginger, he even looks like him short orange hair, freckles, and one bad attitude, not to mention frat as fratty as frattloops, where's polo despite how much it costs.

I smiled at him "You honestly let his dad will let him go his dad is like what...the King of Gotham" my dad is Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises one of the wealthiest most powerful men in the world, he has a few hobbies, excluding me, those are dating models, long nights at the office and secretly spends his nights as a vigilante beating criminals with his bare hands to a pulp. Beth smirked "But aren't you like super allergic to like...something" she pointed to my health bracelet thing. I wear it because I am deathly allergic to some specific types of pollen.

I messed with the bracelet "Yeah sucks to wear this thing" I said, I think the introduction is a bit over due, my name is Thomas Wayne, I'm named after my grandfather. I have black shaggy hair, I'm wearing a white shirt with jeans and I know its cheesy but flip flops.

"So what are you guys doing over the summer" I asked, "Guess getting ready for high school" Beth said as we walked to the buses, it was weird how the buses landed up two rows, you have to even walk between them few times just to see yours.

Beth, had been going on the entire eight grade year about high school, were all fourteen but Garret will be fifteen over the summer, I promised to go to his birthday party, Speaking of witch "Working" Garret said, "Same" Dean said, they work at a golf course on the edge of Gotham, I've been meaning to get a job there, but my dad says 'Its below me'.

Each of them started to board their buses, "Text us when you're in the Bahamas" Garret shouted, I smirked strangely they all took different buses but we all managed to be friends. Beth lives in the city with her mom and dad, Dean and Garret live on different sides of the city, I waved goodbye and shouted "WE'RE STILL ON FOR TONIGHT GUYS, END OF THE YEAR PARTY AT MY PLACE" I shouted to all of them the gave nods and smiles "I'LL BRING BEER" Garret joked.  
I walked out of the buses to a black car, to see "Afternoon" I greeted Alfred our family butler "Good Day Master Wayne" he said back, I smirked as he opened the door, "Think I could drive" I asked, him Alfred didn't even smile, "No" was all he said.

We were done with middle school and had the whole summer ahead nothing but 3 months of relaxation... Well not for me.

WAYNE MANOR

We pulled into the gate, of our house, well its technically just my dad and I but since Alfred lives here too, it will always be his home. I stepped out of the car and put my backpack over my shoulder and Walked up the stairs, now a lot of my 'cousins' lived here to, Dick, Jasen, etc. etc. even a few girls, they all have one thing in common. They hate my dad's guts.

"WOOF WOOF" I sighed as I opened the door and of course theirs

BAM

"Get of me you mangy mutt" I shoved Ace off, he is the family pet, and god does he like me, I think he's as old as me maybe older, but Ace is as young as a puppy and twice as tough, "It seems, the dog as missed you Master Wayne" Alfred joked.  
I stood up and threw my back pack on the couch in the living room "I missed him too" I said patting the dog's head who was breathing happily, "So we all set for tonight" I asked Alfred who went into the kitchen, "Of course, sir...I am surprised you got Master Bruce to allow such a thing", I was half way up the stairs but stopped, "Yeah, I had to get complete straight A's just to get him to consider it" I said heading up stairs, I went into my room, I try to keep it clean, but that isn't as easy at it seems, I've got a big red chair, on the left side facing a TV, with about every game console available, my bed is hidden by one of those changing things, laundry covered the floor and son and so forth.  
I looked at all the games, deciding what to play, when I noticed something, 3 bags packed and stocked full of my stuff.  
"What the-" I asked looking at them, then heard my phone ringed, I took it out of my pocket and it read 'My office, now', allow me to translate, My means my dad, and office means his Batcave witch is practically his office and now just means get their before I bat-a-rang you down there.

BATCAVE  
I thought my dad would try to explain it, would lie and keep it from me...dead wrong he showed me everything, the cave the suits the weapons, his villain profiles.  
"Hey dad, what's with the luggage, I was just joking about the Bahamas" I saw my dad sitting at his computer, next him stood, Batman... yes Batman my older brother Maxwell Wayne, my dad is in the public spotlight too much now, ever since I was born, him having two bastard kids, as well as taking on crime as Bruce Wayne.  
Maxwell, I call him max wears the bat costume my dad made for him, it is full black, on black, the part were a mouth would be curt out was covered only the two white eyes showed, with the two horn/ear things, his belt still had all the cool gadgets, and the classic batlogo extend from shoulder to shoulder down to his abs, but was a dark grey.  
Now Maxwell, being Batman is perfect, he barely goes out, he had no relationship with any girls, he completely throws himself into being Batman, which means I may have to be a Batman if anything happens to Max.  
"Thomas...we need to talk" My dad said turning in his chair, he had some grey in his hair, signs of aging, "Yeah, the bags in my room" I said Max took off his hood he's in his 20s as in just turned twenty and his the spitting image of my dad "This was going to happen sooner or later" he said.  
"What's happening?" I asked him "You're going to camp" my jaw hit the floor "Whoa whoa whoa camp...what camp" I asked, I had tried boy scouts once but found out it was way to one-minded, "Thomas...you're going to camp Justice", I was silent, "What..." I asked, "Its a training ground for young, people like yourself to be trained, on how to use your abilities". I was so confused "Abilities...I barely passed P.E." I answered him, it was true, and I mean literally I barely passed.

"Thomas, please be reasonable about this" my dad said to me, knitting his eyebrows, "Reasonable, I never even got a brochure" I said, Maxwell nodded.

"It's already done, you will go tomorrow" My dad said, now I wasn't just going to let this go "But what about my end of the school party, all my friends are coming" I said, my father looked back at me before turning around "It's been canceled" this was unbelievable he had completely signed me up for some meta-human boot camp without asking and now he's taking away the party "You can't do this, I won't let you"

THE NEXT DAY (Apparently not)

I stood outside the manor, with my suitcases, Alfred and there to keep me company, I sat on my suitcase "Sorry for all the trouble Alfred" I said, our butler just smiled "These hallowed halls have seen much worse" he answered back with a smile.

"So...what do you know of this camp justice" I asked him, Alfred shrugged "Master Maxwell attended when he was your age" he said, I perked up to that "Really" Alfred sighed, "It seems as only yesterday I was changi-" "WHOA" I said holding my hands up, "I know where this is going" I said he was about to give the bird leaving the nest speech, but in our family its bat leaving the cave.

"Telling the guys the party was off was tough" I said, Alfred nodded "On more than one occasion your father had to cancel his personal affairs in the line of duty" Alfred was once a solider, so he has a bit of that solider stuff thing whatever you call it.

"IS it really a duty, or do I have a choice" just as I asked the Question, the roar of thunder shook the ground, "Ah, the bus is here", I looked at the drive way and saw nothing, "Up sir" Alfred said, as I looked up, "THE CAMP BUS IS SPACE SHIP" I shouted seeing a Javelin class plane landing actually it was different from the ones I saw, it was longer, and a bit bulkier.

"Well this is it" I said, standing up, I had put on just black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt, with my flip-flops, I grabbed by bags, and the ramp to the ship came down, "Tommy Wayne" came a southern accent, and out came a cowboy, an actual cowboy, he had on white pants, a blue coat, white hat and a bandanna, red.

"Present" I said walking up to him, "Well, partner, your the last of them'lil doggy I gots to bring in" he said, I think he meant I was the last person.

"Well, les hit the trail" he said as I fallowed him, I dropped my baggage off in a huge room, with other bags got it labeled so it would stay with me, and what not.

"Take seat anywhere kid" there were about 26 seats in all, only one was there and that was me, "Uh..." I said, the cowboy was walking up the isle, "When I said, you're the last, I mean you were the last" he said as he entered the cockpit.

"Um, ok" I took a seat and saw a light flash it said buckle up, "Why?" I asked aloud "YYYEEEEEEEAAHHHAAAAAAA" I heard as the ship hit warp speed, pressing me against the chair, "I'm going to die" I said to myself.

LATER

"Here we are kid, welcome to de Ranch" the cowboy said, as we stepped of the Javelin, he looked at me "You ok partner" he asked, as I walked over wobbly, "Fine-hic" I said swallowing vomit.

I looked out to see this Ranch, it wasn't a Ranch, it was an actual camp, Cabins, big houses, I tar Mack for the bus to land, a cafeteria, and not to mention, SUPER TEENS

Every were I looked there were kids flying, or jumping through rings of fire, shooting weapons, or just doing something weird, yet awesome at the same time, it was a super hero camp for teens.

"Alright, your just in time, head over with the other, newbies" he said, The cowboy pointed to a small group of kids about my age.

I followed them, I quickly got lost in the group with the "Oh Like, I know...Look at that..." and of course "Watch it" I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, oh hey, aren't you that track star who beet all those gold medalists" It was a boy about my age, he had on cargo shorts and green button up, his hair was a short orange, and had only one bag over his shoulder "Yeah, well when got" ZZZP he disappeared and then repapered behind me "Super speed it helps" he leaned on my shoulder, he had only one bag with him.

"Wha...wait this is a camp for super heroes I forgot" I said, he laughed, and then extended his hand "Bobby West" he said, "Thomas...Wayne" I was reluctant to say my last name.

"Wayne...as in" here it comes, the son of the Bat "As in Max Wayne's brother" Max, my brother usually it's my dad who people talk about "You know my brother" I asked.

He nodded "Well not exactly but let just say-" "Max Wayne is a camp legend here" came a light, voice it was a girl with, short shorts on and a pink shirt, with grey shoes and not to mention green hair, "And your his little brother" she said, "And your hair is snot" I blurted out at her insult "Watch, it rich boy, she can be...spicy" Bobby said, as I smelled something burning, it was my pants "WHAT THE" Green fire ignited my pants but was quickly put out, "This is my little sister June" he said, as I doused the fire "Wait, your speed and she is some fire how does that work".

Bobby and June looked at one another, "Well to sum it up, Moms Fire and Dads the Flash" both Bobby and June said, "Oh...Ok my dad is Batman" the nodded and both said "We know" they both said.

"Alright, is everybody here" came a voice, we all looked to see "Wow that Mr. Terrific" somebody said, it was kind of obvious with the T plastered onto his face.

4 Other people stood behind him "This is Camp Justice, here is where you will learn to control, your powers, now I know some of you don't have any powers, but not every hero does" he said, I felt it was pertaing to me.

He motioned to the 4 behind him "These are your camp consolers" he motioned to them, "Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Huntress" each of the stood behind Mr. Terrific, Seeing Huntress gave me a uneasy feeling.

"Now, you all have maps leading you to your cabin, you'll be living in them with your bunkmates for the time being," he pointed to the left "Girls on the west, Boys on the east" he pointed to the right, and we all went our ways, "Each cabin has a counselor, their usually the eldest of your cabin" Mr. Terrific told them. It didn't take long for Bobby and I to become friends despite our dad's history.  
"So, witch Assassin's creed is your favorite" he asked me, I shrugged "Numero Dos" I said, he then said something in Spanish I think; we stopped for a second "What?" I asked "I agree" he said, "Its Portuguese my mom's Brazilian" he said to me, I nodded than I grinned "Oh, so she's" he looked over at me, and in fact accent I said "Brazilian" I raised my eyebrows for added comedy.  
"Watch it" he said, we soon found our Cabin's, we both looked at our maps and what cabins we were in, then we looked at each other "Cabin 7, alright" I said we were in the same cabin.  
We walked into it to see a few other guys, "Hey guys" came a old voice "Names Garth" he said "Hey, Garth" Bobby said, "Bobby glad to finally see you here" he had black hair and wore a red shirt with black shorts and looked about 17, had black hair and white.  
"You two know each other" I asked Bobby nodded "When you got super speed, transportation is not a problem" Bobby said to me, I nodded it seems nice to have powers, He pointed the other guys in the Cabin "Ok, meet the gang, this is Bart Wilson" it was a kid with, cargo shorts brown hair and black basketball shirts he was in shape and showing it off, since he didn't have a shirt on "He's from Texas but don't let anything fool you, he's can shoot a leaf off a tree" Garth said, He nodded "How it going" he said, he seemed like he was 17  
"Than we got, Terrance" it was a black kid who looked like he was 14 he had dread locks and wore sunglasses, he was on the bed, I think he was sleeping "Ter here is the brains, but he sleeps all day so just wait till he wakes up, it's like a nerd zombie" somebody than spoke "Just cause I'm asleep doesn't mean I can't hear you" it was Terrance, he sat up in his bed.  
"And this is Tommy Wayne" Bobby said pointing to me, "Tommy short for Thomas, or Thomson" Terrance said, "You can just call me Tom" I said, to him.  
"He's Max's little brother" Bobby then said "WHAT" all three of them shouted "The Max" Bart said, "The Master Commander" Garth said, "The Legend" Terrance added, "Uh...yeah" I said to them all, Garth smiled as did the other three, "Why is my brother so famous here" I asked Bobby, he smiled, "Let's talk it over during dinner" Garth said as we threw our stuff on bunks.  
AT DINNER

The cafeteria was divided by dozens of dozens of tables with teens filling it looked like a normal cafeteria except, that about half the kids were either floating in the air, or using their powers in some way  
We all sat down at a circle table with trays of Hamburgers, "So a while back, when your brother came here" Garth took a bite from his burger as we all started to eat.

There were dozens of dozens of kids and teen talking eating and flying in the cafeteria.

I waited for him to continue "It was when I first got here he was the counselor of the cabin 7" he continues I waited for the next peace of information.

"It was really weird from how he said it" Garth continued, "I mean before he became counselor it was a huge meta human, regular showdown" he said I took another bite if my burger, I looked over at Bobby who had at least 50 burgers to go before finishing

"What do you mean" I asked the teen "He means it used to be that the kids with powers were treated better than the ones without" came a girl's voice.

We all looked over at the person who spoke "Hey snowflake" Bart said waving.

That was probably the new way to describe her age has pale snow like skin shut long hair, pale blue capris, shoes and a white shirt. Behind her stood June who waved at me.

"Tom Nora, Nora Tom" Garth said motioning back and forth, Why do they call you snowflake?" I blurted out to her she laughed.

I blushed a bit I think "Because of this" she said she pressed her finger on my cup of soda and a it grew really cold I dropped it and it shattered like glass.

She had frozen my drink like ice "Oh, snowflake it is" I said she took as seat in between Garth and I.

I assumed she was 16-17 because she was taller than me and already developed. She turned her hair around and so did June and the sat leaning on the backs of the chair.

"How did kids with powers get treated better" I asked her, she shrugged "I came here the same year as Garth so it was easy for us since we had powers" Bart gave a grunt eating a burger.

"Bart was another story, the kids with powers were given a tougher course yes but when it came to team stuff they got all the credit" bobby said smugly.

I waited for them to go on more "But one day when a training session went wrong the meta human chickened out" June said seems like everybody knew this story except me!

As we began to eat the last of our food the seemed to be nearing the end of my brothers legend.

"So long story short your brother saved three campers with and without powers with nothing but a batarang a tooth pick and a water-balloon" Snowflake or Nora said to me I gapped at her.

"Ugh, great more peers pressure cause of my genes" I said banging my head on the table.

"What's with your bracket" June asked me pointing to it, I lifted up the health cross still on it "Oh I'm supposed to be deathly allergic to some type of pollen forms dare flower" I said tingling it.

Then there was a huge burst if laugher from another table " YOUR SUPER WEAKNESS IS A FLOWER hahahahaha" it was ably maybe my age or older cause of his height he had short auburn hair he wore a grey hoodie with cargo shorts and had a black t- shirt underneath it.

Bobby and June rolled their eyes at the boy "That would be Same Kent" bobby said waving his hand devouring another burger in 4 seconds.

"Or call him Super douche, we do" June said as I glared at the boy named Clark. "I mean I was a bit interested when they said a son of the Bat was here again" he slapped his knee a few other kids sat around the table he was in grinning.

"But his weakness is a flower, I mean that's just too much" he laughed harder, Snowflake laughed at it too "This coming from a kid who's weakness is a tiny little rock, and that's not the only things that small and tiny about you" she said our table gave a whooping laughter of agreement.

To her comeback for me, this made Kent's smile fade he then gave a big grin "Well unless you have some you're at a disadvantage" he said while standing up.

The kids at his table stood to I looked at the kids who looked at me the. I looked more spastically at Bart who screamed "SUPERHERO FOOD FIGHT" he screams scooping his food up and chucking it.

"COVER" Terrance said flipping the table as dozens of flying foods filled the air. We all took cover behind the table as food could be heard hitting our make shift shield.

I looked at Nora as she said "LISTEN UP" she shouted at us "Garth, Bobby get us some trays, June fly over and grab us the mystery meat pot and bring back here" she said pointing to the girl who said "Got it" she said

"Bart, Terrance stay here and return fire" the nodded I looked both ways "What about me" I asked her she smiled.

"You come with me" the 17 year old said to she grabbed my wrist and with her free. Hand she made this like ice bridge and she started to surf on it over the table dragging me along with her as iced beam shit out of her hand into the ice bridge she was making.

I slipped and skidded on the ice unlike her who skated like a pro on it, I looked down and saw the entire mess ball in a food war, soda's, burgers, energy blasts kids flying covering in food energy blasts all of it.

"WHOA" I shouted as she did a loop-t-loop I grabbed on to her shirt to balance muscled unfelt something sort underneath it.

I looked up at her I was half bent over she was glaring at me her face red and glaring my left hand was on her right boon I blushed red as she continued to make the ice bridge before us "GAH LOOK OUT"

A hamburger came flying at us and when Nora looked over toward she got hit right in the face with it making her loose her concentration and the ice bridge shattered and we fell with the ice.

He heard many if the ice hit them ouch as pieces of ice hit them on the head like hale, as we fell she didn't let go of my hand.

We hit a table and broke it in two, as we crashed she landed I top of me, coughed "Is it like this every night" I asked her, she recovered and said as food flew back and forth "Only the first night then-"

BANG

A gun shot turned the food fight to a standstill all the campers looked over to see the bus driver holding his cowboy gun up WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON" he shouted, all fingers and I mean all fingers pointed to the guys of cabin 7 along with June and Nora, not to mention me.

CAMP GUIDANCE OFFICE

Now when they say guidance office the mean principles office and when they said head counselor the mean the principle. The rest of the camp head counselors stood behind Mr. Terrifically desk watching us., the rest of the office seemed friendly enough it had a few clocks 3 different super computers a vending machine and a sign that read 'Help us help you'

And that is who we're all seeing us at once "First it was six now its seven" Mr. Terrific said he sat a desk that had a sign on it said "Head Counselor" he knitted his eyes at all of us Bart, Terrence, Bobby, June, Garth, Nora and I.

I was quiet like the rest of them, we had just sat through a long lecture on our food fight "Now Mr. Wayne since your new here the odds are you were merely peep pressured into engaging with them" All the campers turned their eyes toward me.

"If that is the case you'll get off with minimal punishment and relocated to a more stable cabin" I we had been told we would have to clean up the entire mess hall as punishment.

All the campers looked at me wanting to hear my side "Well is that the case" Mr. Terrific asked, I looked at him, the. At the other counselor heroes at the kids of Cabin 7 and June and Nora.

I gave a humph and thought to myself, fuck it "Well, I through the first piece of meat".

LATER

We all had mops and buckets while we stood in the mess ball cleaning up the left overs "Me and my big Mouth" I said mopping up some dried soda it was sticky and gooey as I mopped it up, "Hey I thought you'd chicken out on us"

It was Nora who said it her white hair was tied in a messy bun as she dipped her mom into a bucket the rest of them all looked over at me and smiled., the lunch room tables had been cleared and all covered the floor was the food from dinner

Nora looked back at Garth who was standing next Bart and Bobby "I'd say he's past the test" Garth said leaning on his mop.

"Test?" I asked them, June walked over to me and punched me in the shoulder "It means we like you batboy" she said playfully.

I was still confused "If you haven't figured it out, we're not exactly Prefects of the of this fine institution" Nora said sarcastically with elegance Terrence said "Indeed" she shot him a glare. I looked at them each snickering "Camp calls us the outcasts, freaks cause that's what we are Tom" Nora said to me smiling.

She pointed to each of the other campers. "Bart he doesn't shoot heat vision but he's the best pilot ever" she pointed with her mop to him the tall muscled teen folded his arms "He's our Black Hawk".

She pointed to Bobby and June "Twins of original Leaguers, decided the popular life with Sammy Kent wasn't for them, A Speed Demon and A spicy Phoenix" both twins only smiled at me. She looked over at Garth and Terrance "Son of THE Aquaman and he doesn't even care, a Aqualad" she said next Ter "His dad is Mister Terrific and he's brave enough of stupid enough to hang with us, the Terrific Teen" she said holding her arms out.

She pointed at herself "I know I got my share of skeletons in my closet, but I may be A Snowflake doesn't mean I can't be like ice" she said to me I was tapping at them all

She pointed at me alone standing I front of them as night covered the camp. "Thomas Wayne" she said to me smiling ear to ear "A little weird and stupid... but a true friend willing to take the fall with or for his friends help clean up the mess we made... Literally", she stabbed her mop into some food on the floor, the other teens laughed, her giant smile changed to a soft one "An Ark"!


	2. Robin Hood, hates Sherlock Holmes

DAY 7 OF CAMP  
I continued to run my breath trying to get caught as Bobby ran next to me through the woods.  
We wore blue shirts with yellow writing on the front saying CAMP JUSTICE, I started to cough "C'mon man just a bit longer" Bobby said to me, between breaths.  
"MOVE IT GIRLS" June came up behind us not breaking a sweet while we did. She kept running I front off us as we lagged behind the rest of our class. We had gotten up at around 8:00 AM and all had a different morning activity, jogging through the woods for us, in the cold wet damp muddy Colorado forest! Apparently they didn't want Bobby to have the easy way so they strapped ankle waits to his legs, and wrists, and arms, and around his waist so he has to to twice as hard  
"I swear..." Bobby panted as we kept jogging "Awe, forget it I'm to tired" he said as we all neared the finishing point, we came up last and were breathing hard "Alright kids good work".  
Bobby and I looked up to see Black Canary she had on a white shirt with short shorts for joggers and a whistle around her neck. Bobby and I panted heavily as did many others "I'd say you deserve a brake" June said walking up with two water bottles.  
We stared at the with longing her hands the bottles got foggy getting moist in her hands.  
Bobby and I looked at one another and smiled we stood up covered in sweat, then went to reach for the bottles "Thanks June" Black Canary said as June handed Canary a bottle of water.  
They guzzled them quickly and we watched as each drop of water vanished. "..." Bobby gasped as he fell down from dehydration he watched as he fell face first into the soggy ground.  
LATER  
After I picked up Bobby we went back to the cabin got into some fresh clothes and he stretched, "Hey, ask me how the queen of England is" Bobby said to me.  
I stared at him "Uh how's the queen of-" as soon as I said he was gone hen he was back with one of those big goofy hats that those english guys wear "She's fine".  
I rolled my eye at him and we headed toward one of the other large buildings it was opened walled room with a dome we walked in with the other campers in our class.  
Their were metal benches with metal tables, Bobby and I took a seat on a bench together, and somebody walked in "Morning chumps" came a mans voice.  
It was Green Arrow the Green Arrow from Star city, other kids were whispering my same thought, "Don't look now, but we got trouble" Bobby nudged my shoulder to the left, right across from us was Sam Kent and another teen I didn't know.  
Did I forget to say he had wings "That's Rex" Bobby whispered "He's a Thanagarian" He gave me a cocky smirk of intimidation, both of them.  
I raised an eyebrow trying to look unamused I turned back around to face Bobby "What the hells a Thanawhat?".  
Bobby leaned in and whispered "Big bad tempered, strong and those wings aren't just for show and even worse and a attitude to anybody" I looked back over at them both super powered campers were still grinning madly at me Sam held up a sign of paper saying 'Fuck you'.

I rolled my eyes trying not to seem scared "what are those guys problems" I asked Bobby "Is there something more important Mr. Wayne" All eyes were on Us as Green Arrow was interrupted by our whispering.  
"Good, then" Arrow said as we stayed silent not wanting anymore attention, he held up his green bow "Now not everyone has powers and even people who do need to rely on other abilities".  
"Well not everybody" Sam Kent said leaning back on the bench, Green Arrow smirked. "But a man is only as good as his wits" he lifted his bow.  
"Take this bow and arrow for example" he pressed a button on his wrist and 3 targets appeared out of the ground, at different parts "To an average thug the arrow is only a sharp stick" he drew back the arrow.  
He released it "Wrong" Arrow fired the bow and it shot at the target and when the arrow hit the target it exploded off it and hit the other two then flew back toward him and Arrow caught it all the kids gasped.  
"May not be a Batarang butwhat's worse getting hit by a boomerang in the face or an Arrow" The archer joked.  
Making much of the kids snicker and laughed at it, "Now this our plan for over the summer" He said as he began to lie things off.  
"It's best learn how to establish a secret identity, and find a way to keep it" he said pointing to his mask "What's yours" Bobby asked, Arrow snorted "Nice Try"!  
"Now it helps to have a partner, usually a close friend you can trust or a robot take your pick, or a butler wh" he said to us, he held up a peace of paper "What else" The fake Robin Hood said tipping his hat with his finger.  
He pointed at the paper "Here we go, it helps to have a hideout, a cave almost a way to keep track of villains computers are ok but trash to hack, now also a way to transport yourselves a mobile if you could say.  
"I have the Arrowmobile" I looked like him with a weird look "Like the Batmobile" I said he continued "Arrow plane" he said I the. Spoke "AND Batplane shaped like a bat yours is shaped like and arrow"  
I starred at the archer who glared at me "Is there something you'd like to say Mr. Wayne" he asked me I looked at Bobby "Uh yeah, are your tights too tight, how about you stop ripping of another guys ideas"  
Arrow stared at me while the rest of the kids stared at me.  
"Excuse me" he asked I knew I had gone far, might as well go all the way "I'll say it flat stop copying My dad cause your not Batman" Arrow glared at me.  
"Ok then if Batman is so good lets have a little test" he said motioning over to me. Sam and Rex snickered at me as I got up, and headed for the front.  
"Stand over there" Arrow said as he pointed to the farthest target he had set up, "Alright, these arrows are blunt ones I use for simple thugs" he said as he took out blunt arrow.  
"If you can dodge one of them I'll say I copied off your dad" he drew an Arrow, what was I doing, I made fun of an expert marksman "W-wait"  
He aimed and Bobby with the rest of the class stared while Sam and Red snickered at my demise "Or you could apologize"  
I was silent my heart was racing 10 beats per second, "No, fine" Arrow said he fired the arrow and hit shot at me with lighting speed, I flinched  
Then TWANK  
The arrow shot away from me and hit Rex in the face, nocking the teen out of his chair "WHOOH" Bobby shouted standing, "Eat it" he said pointing at Rex the rest of the campers all then stared at me the arrow had deflected off my health bracelet.  
I liked at the bracelet still breathing hard "Alright lucky deflect" Arrow said he drew another arrow and fired "Wha" I said as TWANK.  
I deflected another one he looked at my bracelet and Green Arrow growled.  
He stared to fire multiple arrows and all he got was TWANK, TWANK, TWANK, TWANK TWANK TWANK.  
The arrows kept getting deflected recochaed off my health Bracelet, until Green Arrow stopped firing out of breath.  
I held up the bracelet looking at it, the arrows hasn't even scratched it I looked at the class of campers and they all looked at me, never had I been so happy that I had a health condition to a flower.  
"I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THOSE" Bobby shouted running up behind me with super speed he held my bracelet up to the campers.  
There was nothing I had embarrass myself in front of a bunch of people and will probably never live it down  
"WWWWHHHOOOOOOOOHHHH" the group of campers in our class were cheering, I had done something right apparently.  
"Nice one man...How did you do that...That was so crash" They all ran up to me tugging at and patting me on the back.  
Bobby started to push through "Hey watch it cabinmate here" he said pushing us through he dragged me out of the crowd.  
He had his arm around my neck "You should make fun of teachers more often" he said, I laughed.  
We kept walking I was still walking when we passed the lake, wait they have a lake? There was a dock house with canoes, life jackets and campers in and out of the water  
I looked over there were swim classes going on we were distracted when we saw, saw somebody get out, both Bobby's and my heads slanted a what we saw it was Nora she was wet, and she wore a long bright red swimsuit like in bay watch, she twisted her hair so water sparkled out of it, she looked over at us and waved "HI SPEED, HEY ARK"  
Both of our mouths dropped, seeing her "Bobby..."? I asked him "Yeah.." He added both of us still gapping at Nora "Why wasn't I born two years earlier" I asked the division between out ages Nora and mine was 2 years her being 16 and me 14.  
He shook his yea his mouth wide open "No... Why wasn't I born 2 years earlier" he looked at me, we grinned at one another, "GYAAAA" we both said playfully punching each other in body.  
LATER  
I groaned as I headed toward my next lesson, I walked last some girls who waved at me I waved back, I was on a dirt path for all I new this was a regular camp.  
Then I looked up at a tree their was a camera sticking out of it, it fallowed me as I walked around it, "Yeah just a regular camp" I thought out loud.  
I looked at the ground while I walked when somebody grabbed my and put a hand over my mouth I tried to scream but I was gagged by a hand and dragged Ito the woods for who knows how long and then slammed against a tree.  
I saw who my attacker was it was the boy named Rex with the wings, he even had a black eye, there was a girl with him she was silver I mean literally her skin was a glossy silver and her hair matched. Her hair was the same way it was color of her skin.  
"I have to admit that thing with Green Arrow was good" came a familiar douche voice. Sam kent floated down from above he had a and was sharpening it with a pocket knife.  
I stared at him and Rex pushed me harder up against the tree "I said good, but not great" Sam said to me, still sharpening the stick of wood.  
"Hey c'mon I didn't mean for that arrow" Rex growled at me my legs dangled as I was pinned against the tree.  
I looked at his black eye "What are you looking at" he growled I swear I felt his breath. I looked at the silver girl "Atty what do you suggest" Sam said to her.  
She raised an eyebrow "We'll he's a bat lets see him fly"! Sam through away the piece of wood. He smiled at me "I'm going to enjoy this".  
Rex extended his wings "ENJOY THIS" somebody shouted.  
There was a huge blast if ice that hit Rex's wings he yelled and his wings were frozen in two long blocks of ice.  
"What the fuck" Sam said looking in the direction of we're the ice came from, It was Nora she stood their her hands extended icy fog covered her pale hands, she had changed out of her swimsuit into her camp clothes  
"Is frosty the snow bitch, here to save the day" I looked at her Rex through me at a tree the last thing I saw was the bark of the tree.  
LATER  
Water cold water I could smell cold water, never knew it could have a smell, I felt my body shift.  
A groan sounded from my mouth as I awoke "Ow what hit me" I opened my eyes to see a full white mop of hair.  
Nora was carrying me on her back in the woods "Relax you'll be fine to just a minor concussion" she said to me.  
She stopped and turned her head sideways to look at me "How are you Ark" she asked me? I hesitated to answer "Whats wrong your not hurt are you, Ark" she asked.  
Nora had stopped with me still on her back "Why, why do you keep calling me Ark?" I asked her she smirked and I gave "huh"?  
Then she dropped me "Ow" I said landing on my butt. "Would you rather I call you Batboy" she said turning around the sun above the trees down on us.  
I stared at her pale blue eyes with her white hair I was still confused "What happened" I asked feeling my head "Red tornado appeared and broke it up before they could do any thing" she told me.  
I felt my wrist, I felt the bracelet. "I heard what you did with that Ark" she said, I thought back to Green Arrow "Yeah I got lucky"  
She raised an eyebrow "Maybe it's more than that Ark"  
Nora said to me, I stood saying " Ark, Ark what-what why do you keep calling me that?" I asked  
The white haired 16 year old out a hand to her lip, she hummed to herself and I waited for they answer "I donn know" she said making me hit myself in the face.  
"Ugh could you just call me Tom, please" I asked her nearly pleaded, she shrugged "Fine by me Ark" she added I sighed giving up, the two of us stood there I looked up at her she had a few inches on me.  
We started to head back to camp "So what do you think of camp so far" she asked me I had only been here a week.  
"We'll I never knew sewing was part of being a super hero" I said thinking over the course, she nodded "Yeah a few scraps with Sam and is friends can pop a button or two".  
It made think back at what almost happened "Speaking of Sam who was the silver girl" I asked her she jumped off a rock and I followed.  
"Sara Atom her dads Captain Atom" Nora said as we trudged through the forest "What's their problem with me" I asked another question.  
She and I walked around a tree "Well you ever heard of the Metamen" she said raising more questions?  
"Who?" I asked her she stopped and crossed her arms, "A while ago a group of heroes in the Justice League thought that it should be a meta human only organization".  
I thought over it a long time "I think I've heard of them" I said I owning the name was familiar. She continued "We'll the Head founders weren't to keen on the idea, your dad I'm told put a stop to it"  
He waited for her to continue but I figured it out "So Superdouche doesn't like people with powers trying to be heroes" she shook her head "Not exactly" she smirked.  
"I think he believes he's entitled to have it all, ya'know being Supermans son" she smiled she kept walking "WAIT HE'S THAT KENT" I freaked out. She looked back at me Blankly and gave a 'of course' nod with "Yeah"  
I grabbed my hair and pulled at "Great so he's the son of Superman, and I managed to tick him off, not to mention he has it in for me" I said she hadn't moved.  
I looked at her "And what's his problem with you" I asked her, she tightened her hands "Cause I wasn't born with my powers" I stopped right as she said that.  
"Oh" she scoffed at me "Yeah was on a field trip to a nuclear power plant wound up in a freezer when the reactor almost broke" I tried to picture the what she was saying.  
"I got locked I the radiation mixed with the air conditioner and" she flipped her white hair and I snickered seemed t was a side effect.  
"Those Metamen hated the people who had hadn't received their powers by birth" she said we kept walking soon we left the forest.  
"And they would not have like me" she said I nodded, I smiled at her. We left the forest and re-entered the camp grounds and headed toward the mess hall hopefully not for another food fight.

As we entered I saw the rest of the gang, "Over there" I said pointing to them, Nora and I quickly took our seats.

"We heard what you did to Green Arrow in hero 101" Garth said t was pizza this time and Bobby had probably 50 slices and was eating the. Like a starved animal.

I took one of Bobby's many slices and took a bite, "We'll" I said I between chewing "You made a laughing stock of a league member on your first try" Terrance said to me I nodded humbly and all the guys smiled even June and Nora.

I smiled too, then we started I snicker, giggle the we all burst out laughing and Bart pounded the table with laughter "Atta baby" Bart yelled

We talked we laughed we didn't sing so don't get any ideas, but after all was said and done we headed back to cabin to go to sleep.

As we waved off Nora and June we headed towards the boys side of camp "Mr. Wayne a word" called a older voice in the night we had entered the area were the cabins were lines up, it was green Arrow who had yelled.

I looked at the guys who looked at me and I walked over, he stood there waiting his green unitard I the night. I scratched the back of my neck and said "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you made fun of but"

The green archer held up his hand "It's alright kid, no harm done" he apologized I stared at him in the middle of the night.

"Nice little bracelet you got there, haven't seen deflect like that since... Awe forget it, what I meant to say I should have never called you out today" the archer extended his hand and I shook it.

"Sleep tight kid" he said walking off, I soon headed to my Cabin "ALMOST forgot" Arrow said running up behind me "You got a letter from your brother".

I took the letter and examined it "Uh, thanks" I said as he finally gave his last goodnight and left me with the letter.

I went into my cabin and jumped onto my bed then four open the letter, the other guys looking at me as they prepared for sleep

_Dear Tom_

_How's the first thing I'd ask, things are changing here at home Gotham is getting worse then when you left it. The gangs are getting bolder, and dad. I'm worried about him he's hiding something from us, I know he has his reasons and you and I both know half the secrets he's kept from people have saved the world dozens of times. All I can do is trust him but need him to trust me he isn't the Batman anymore, I am afraid this was the only letter I will be able to send you. Dad and I have come up with a way for me to help quite thing down until your done at camp, good luck!_

_Yours truly Max, _

Underneaththe writing was the batman crest. I looked at the letter once more, Max and Dad were home taking on the underworld without me. I lay down on my bed and held the paper.

My brother Max was Batman he'd always be for as long as he lived, but would I am I destined to be the next if my brother dies, or am to be that thing Nora calls me an Ark?


	3. Donuts and Monkey Business

DAY 8 OF CAMP  
We all stood in a huge line waiting to get in to the mess hall for breakfast. Garth, Bart, Terrance, June and Nora all yawned this of course made me yawn as well, it felt like -30 degrees out it was so cold this morning we all had hoodies and jackets on, mine was a dark green zip up hoodie while Bart had blue coat with a hawk sowed into the back, Terrance and Garth had matching red sweat shirts they had bought at the camp store, Bobby wore a grey sweater June a yellow one Nora didn't feel the cold at all since she was like ice, and had on her shorts and camp shirt

We'd been standing outside all morning. A navy blue blur sped up to us, "It's no use the line isn't moving, cause the grease frier broke and the bacon was just starting to sizzle.

We all groaned with our stomaches growling, we all moaned until Nora said.  
"Plan B than" we all looked at her, "Head back to your cabins boys and get your wallets, then meet at the edge of the lake" she and June walked away to the girls side of camp, "Common guys" Garth said and we fallowed!

LATER

After we all got our wallets and met back up at the boat house by the lake we headed into the woods.

"So were are we going" I asked as Nora lead us through the woods, the ground was still mushy like the day before and the trees were huge I could barely see the sky as we all walked though the woods.

"Relax its just a place I found yesterday" Nora said back as she stepped on to a rock than over it.

I helped June down, and Bobby walked forward in front of me, "Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well" he said Garth rolled his eyes as fallowed up behind "You think something bad's going to happen when ever your hungry" Garth snickered at him.  
The young speedster bit his lip "I can't help if I have a fast metabolism" he snapped back as we kept moving over large roots and rocks.

June and I walked side by side as Nora finally lead us into a trail, at least it looked like a trail.

"So, what's your dad like" she asked aloud I looked a her "Are you talking to me" I asked not sure? She nodded at me with a casual "Yeah".

I raided my eyebrow thinking of my dad, of Alfred, Max, and even Ace. "Well I'm not really sure, we all just do our own thing" I said looking up at the sky through the tree.  
She still looked at me curious she and I were the same height so when I looked back at her, we were eye level. "My dad and older brother spend most of their time working" I said she nodded at me with ease.

"Ok, which is...?" She asked me letting drag on "Uh... I guess Bat stuff" I said to her "I've never really been that involved"?

Now I was asking myself the questions "But your dad at least taught you how to use a Batarang!" She said pointing at me "No... Not really".

She gave me a weird look "So what, your dad never even let you go on patrol or even drive the Batmobile" Bart asked with a lot of curiosity in his voice from behind? I looked back and gave a "Nope" I answered confirming his question.

All of it was true I had never given the idea real attention my dad and brother being Batman had always been, as far as I could remember Batman was only my brother, and my dad along with Alfred had been dedicated to Batman.

Me I've never really gave it a second thought. I'm not good with tech like my dad, ever since I messed a school laptop up so bad it fried the whole wifi system of my school.  
"Ah, here we are" I heard Nora's voice interrupt my thoughts we were out of the woods I looked left and right there was a long never ending stretch of road going both ways with two lanes.

Across the store was "SWEET A DONUT SHOP" Bobby cheered! Across the street was a lone donut store connected to a Special K, it was a Duncan Donuts. A car was parked filling up on gas or making a stop at the station, a man stood out filling up his car

"C'mon lets go" Nora said we crossed the road I looked both ways as I walked over the concrete passing the yellow dividers, of the two lanes. We walked into the donut store with the bell on the door ringing.

After we got our donuts and Bobby ordering about 5 dozen, I had two devils food donuts and a chocolate milk.

I looked out the window to see the man who was filling up his car with gas leave. "Nora how long have you known about this place"? Garth asked her.  
Nora was hearing a donut bit and shrugged "Just a few days ago" she managed to answers through a few bites. I gulped my chocolate milk and toon another bite of my donut and swallowed.

"Hey where's the cashier"? I asked looking over at the counter to see that the person who sold us donuts was gone? The looked over at they all cashier.

"There gone" June said nobody was even in the station connected to the donut shop "Where are they" Bart asked?

We sat their in silence I waited for someone else to appear "I think it's best if you would all please remain calm" somebody said, I looked around to see who had spoke so did the others.

"What the hell" Bart asked aloud "Now before I reveal myself I'd like to say I have no intention of harming you... Not yet at least" the voice said on e more, it was a mans voice seemed confident and almost business like. "I repeat what the hell" Bart said. The three older guys all stood up "Man you better show yourself" Bobby said standing up too, June Nora and I also got up.

"Please" the mans voice asked us still confident "I am far superior than any man" a hole opened in the floor.

And something could be heard rising like a lift "It appears this is what us called a trap" Terrance said as out of the floor a massive figure appeared.

"And we just sprung it" Nora said walking through Garth and the others, to face not a man but a gorilla, "Gorilla Grodd" Nora hissed as the naked ape stood in front or us.  
He has his arms behind his back and a calm smile on his face. "Charmed my dear" he said waving his hand "I heard your suppose to be a super genius" she scoffed at him.  
Grodd raised an eyebrow at her I was at the back if the group and parents my French but scared shitless.

I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face "I'd count first" she said motioning to us "Cause your out numbered".

Grodd gave a humph, and snickered "Am I my dear" he asked. Suddenly six more holes opened and six others rose from them "Allow me to introduce..." Grodd waive his arm to left and began introducing the new people "Black Manta, Cheetah, Coperhead, Star Sapphire, Killer Frost, and of course-" "Oh please Grodd old Boy allow me to do my own introduction" cam a manically voice, right behind me.

I knew that high pitched voice "Oh...Boy" I turned to a a wide toothy grin, "What's wrong kiddo" he said I was seriously sweating now "Lets have laugh" he said, I backed away at seeing him, who him why The Joker!

"GHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he cackled, "This is going to be... A BLAST" the joker shouted. "MOVE NOW" Nora screamed.

BOOOOOOM

The donut store exploded in seconds, I shut my eyes waiting for death "Get up Ark" Nora said, we were outside the destroyed donut store Garth helped Terrance up, Bart and Bobby all stood, up "YOU GUYS OK" June shouted above us, a girl covered in Green fire was floating up above us "SHE CAN FLY" I shouted recognizing it was June on fire.

"She's not the only one love" Star Sapphire and the rest of the villains were floating inside a pink bubble, it landed then denigrated into the pink and black clad woman's forehead."Looks like we get to use our code-names now" Bobby grimaces "Black Hawk, take snakey, Terrific Teen; Cheetah and Aqualad, Black Manta" Nora ordered them each of the guys nodded.

"Speed Demon" I looked at Bobby as she spoke "Cover Killer Frost, Green Phoenix" Nora said looking back barely at the flaming girl "Star Sapphire is yours" June nodded nervously and Bobby gulped.

"What about you" I asked her, Nora smirked her hands started to get pale as fog wrapped around them "What about us" she said, "We got the clown" she said both of us facing the joker.

"Wait a sec, that's that's the Joker and-" I never got it finished "GO" Nora shouted, Bart was tackles by Copperhead, Terrance barely managed to dodge Cheetahs claws, Black Manta shot small harpoons out of wrist launchers at Garth, he swerved around the harpoon darts and round house kicked at Manta who blocked Garth's kick.

"Nice try fishboy" Black Manta brought back a fist and hit Garth square in the jaw, "UGA" Garth was knocked back 6 feet with the punch.

June flew around the sky with Star Sapphire shooting at her with a pink lazier coming out of the crystal on The villainous woman forehead.

June made a loop-d-loop to dodged Star Sapphire kept shooting, until finally "GYAH" June screamed, "SIS" Bobby shouted running over but he fell down "Why don't you just chill" Killer frost had frozen Bobby's feet to the ground.

Whoop, Almost, Not quite" Nora and I swung at the Joker who merely dodged and twisted, "You call that a punch" he joked (no pun intended)

I swung a fist at the Joker who caught it, I gasped "What's wrong Uncle J got your tongue", I tired my best to hit him, but honestly I'd never really been in a lot of fights that being... None.

"My turn kiddo" he said he swept my legs out from under me and unfelt something on my back it was his and then-"pop goes the weasel" the joker said before  
CRACK

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG" I screamed in pain as it felt like a dagger had been plunged into my right shoulder I tried to move my right arm but only felt more pain.

"Hahaha, what's next" the Joker cackled sweat was pouring out of my face "WHO'S NEXT" the laughed.

I could hardly notice a thing with the pain I tried to move only to feel the joker twist my arm it felt like it was on fire, "ARG" yelled "Joker that's enough" Grodd walked over to the clown murderer only mad puppy eyes at the gorilla.

"Oh poo I was just getting ready to have some real fun" the Joker begged Grodd only gave a stern face with his snout.

The Joker than smiled and unfelt my right arm feel even worse as he started to drag me, "HEY CLOWN" Nora shouted.

Joker and Grodd turns around unamused "Catch" she said as she swiped her arm and 4 ice sickles "Sapphire" Grodd smiled.

A hallow some covered both Joker, Grodd and I. "That was easier than I thought,love" Star Sapphire said as she floated down over her shoulder was and unconscious and unflaming June.

The other super villains walked over all dragging my friends, they tossed them into the ground, "We got your number kid, and you got no back up" Black Manta said throwing Garth said as he through Garth in the ground and put his boot on the Aqualads head.  
Nora her hand still having a mist wrapped around them, grinned her teeth, I started to move my left arm trying to get up.

"Rrrrr" the Joker twisted my arm even more "Ah-ah-Aaaaa" the mad clown said. I bit my lip trying to hold back a scream. Warm red blood trickled down my lips.

"I think today's enough" Grodd said taking out a small box with buttons on it. He pressed a button. And the ground shook bellow us, the ground opened up and "A flying saucier" Black manta asked the gorilla.

"Shall we" Grodd said completely ignoring Nora "What about lip snowball" Star Sapphire asked pointing back to Nora with her thumb. It may just be blood rushing to my head but I thought I heard a engine if a car.

"She no threat to us" Grodd said looking back, I could still here the engine. "HOW ABOUT ME DAMN DIRTY APE" I heard somebody scream.

All eyes went over to Nora who looked behind her "Whoa" she leaped to the left, it was a guy on a motorcycle with a bright red mask.

The guy in the red mask jumped off his motorcycle making to run into the saucier, while the villains all dodged, "Ya'know I used to think that you guys were all real villains"

I looked up free from the jokers grasp he had let me go while dodging the red guys bike. "But when you attack kids that's just plain sad" he said to them, I got a better look at him he wore a bright red mask over his face, a brown leather jacket, some sort o mesh armor with military black pants boots and guns.

Lots of guns. "So the illustrious Red Hood graces us with his presence" Grodd said standing.

Red Hood, who was the Red Hood I thought "Ark"! I saw Nora get down on one knee next to me,"Can you stand" she asked.

"I... I think" I said as she helped me up, "Hey frosty" the Red Hood called back.  
We locked eye with him "I suggest you and your playmates get out of here" he said the. Taking out two huge pistols and pointing them at the villains.

"Well, well, well looks like its my turn to hit you with the crowbar" the Joker came out of no where walking toward the Red Hood.

"And the bats not here to help you this time" he said as the other villains appeared behind him "Who ever said he needed the Bat" came a all to familiar voice, Green Arrow stood atop the villains saucier, arrow ready. I looked around to see the other counselors Red tornado flew in on, well a red Tornado, Huntress and Black Canary appeared on a purple and black Motorcycle. And leapt off weapons ready, Red Tornado flew over to our fallen friends and swept them up.

He landed over next to us, I saw the others start to stir "What happened" Bobby said sitting up wobbly."Children" everybody was starting to wake up and feel the pains if getting the crap knocked out of us, "Remove yourself from here" the robot ordered. I looked back at the red hood.

"You brought the League, how quant" Grodd said I thought I saw him serious now,"I'd say dis is what we call the Calvary, now about you come quietly my large homo-sapient friend" Vigilante stood next to Green arrow twirling his pistols. "Don't look at me" Red Hood mocked him, "Right now I think there just here to make sure I don't kill you... All of you" he said and he opened fire, and the battle with the heroes and villains began

"Garth, Bart you guys ok" Nora asked to the two guys got up I saw them ignoring pain as they stood "I'm good" Bart grunted and Garth nodded.  
"Take Ark and the others get them back to camp" she ordered, "No" June said holding her side "We can help" she stammered.

Nora sighed, "Gus please, you all can barely stand and I'm the only one who is t seriously injured" Terrance limped over to us "She is right we have 9 against chance with 1 chance we could aid them, we have to leave" the brainiac answered making the rest if them subside. While I was just trying to stay conscious.

Nora handed me over to Bart and Garth, "I thing his arms broken" she said as Green Arrow was blown back and births ground rolling, "You kids better leave" he said firing more arrows, Nora shot an icy blast at the villains then ran into the fight herself.

"His arm isn't broken, just dislocated" Terrance pointed out, as I felt his hands on my arm, I winced at the pain.

He looked over at me "This may hurt" he said as I felt his hand on my shoulder now and

CRAOCK

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGG" and I passed out

LATER

My eyes shot open, and flinched feeling a nice warm bed, the I tried to sit up only to feel pain in my arm. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still hurt "Easy there".

I looked over to see a woman in a top hat, with fish leggings on with a vest and suit combo, she reminded me of a magicians assistant.

"Who are you" I asked she smirked and picked up a clipboard call me "Zatana, now lets fix that arm" she said walking over to the bed.

Zatana I new the name "Aren't you that magician lady, your dad use to be real famous" I said when I watched a video on the top greatest magicians in the world.  
"Yep now hold still" she said, as white gloves covered her hands she lifted the and said "_Mra thgir sih, leah_" she said it sounded like an echo but I forgot about that feeling my arm, the pain was gone.

"How did you..." I asked moving my arm "Magic" she said tipping her hat with a wink. I sat up and through my legs over the bed.

I looked over at her "How long have I been asleep" I asked? "All day" she said I rolled my eyes.

"Where is everybody"I asked?

LATER

Zatana had pointed me down the hall and passed the second door, I walked down the hall. I was in the Guidance office building I think. My eyes were turned to a few pictures.

They didn't look that old but in one picture it was of I think the entire camps all of them wearing blue shirts,'one guy was standing around a group of kids, there were two little kids I recognized both Jun and bony when they were younger, both arms crossed smiling big crocked teeth grins, I saw 3 older boys about they looked younger than me all had their arms around each other in brother one armed bugs looking at the camera it was Bart, Garth, and Terrance, finally I saw the guy they were all around and Nora wrapping her young arms around his neck smiling her white hair was a dead give away. The guy they were all around who was smiling was Max.

Max Wayne my older brother, I stared at the picture seeing how all the kids worshiped him when he was here.

"Hey your awake" I was snapped out of my thoughts by June standing next to me, she had one of those bandage things on her cheek, "I was coming to check on you"

June said to me, "C'mon" she said motioning me to fallow I fallowed her into a waiting a gift shop, I didn't eve know there was one? There small toys,frames, towels and shots with it saying Camp Justice.

I looked at everybody they all had cuts and bruises, bandades dotted them.

Bobby had an Ice pack on bis head, They were all silent, I didn't see Nora anywhere?

"Where's Nora?" I asked them, nine of the. Spoke "Tom" Garth said he had a Barbie bandaid on his forehead.

"They took her" Bart said blankly, I looked at him off all them he was the worst, bandages wrapped around his arms and heads, "Who did" I asked.

"The Injustice League" Black Canary, came into the room and wearing her coach outfit with a whistle.

I looked at then all "Who?" I asked Canary sighed "Think like the opposite of the Justice league, but its ran by a monkey" she said I think she was talking about Grodd.

"Like actually a Monkey" she said, yep defiantly Grodd. "What about that other guy, uh... Red Hood" I said remembering the battle.

Canary shook her head "Long gone" she said, it still didn't answer the question of where Nora was.

"The injustice league took Nora and escaped" she finally answers my question, "So... Lets to after them" I said I heard Bobby stifle a grunt.

Canary shook her head "We've informed the rest of the league, if they find anything we'll let you guys know" she said arms crossed I hit my lip at being useless.

"Right now, you guys get some rest" She turned around and walked out, "So what now" Bart asked around, "We go back to our cabins" Garth said, "Screw that" Bobby barked, he fell back quickly and grabbed his head with the ice pack.

"But look at us, we almost died" June said we all thought back to the fight a the donut shop. "We are not ready" Terrance, added "And will we" I said?

They all looked at me "We can't just sit here" I said, Garth was about to speak "Did the Justice league go to the Boy Scouts no!" I looked at each of them.

"They had to start out in the world" I said to them, "I'm not Batman by I know my dad would probably want me to stay here and take orders... but i know my brother would want me to do what I think is right, and I'm going after them, and were going to save Nora" my blood was pumping at my adrenaline.

Bobby smirked "Certain of death, no idea where to start, tiny little chance of success" he said standing up.

"What are we waiting for"


	4. I learn to Improvise

I LEARN TO IMPROVISE

It was cool outside, since we were up in Colorado the weather wants as bad but it was still cold! "Clear?" June asked me we were all behind a cabin! I had on a blue sweatshirt, and jeans!

Garth was wearing a red zip up hoodie, Bart a blue jacket with a hawk on the back, Terrance was wearing a green sweater, while Bobby and Nora both had on camp sweatshirts without hoods!  
I looked around and saw nobody around the darkened camp, "Clear lets go" I said! We all dashed out crouched low heading towards the woods!  
We looked left and right hoping that we wouldn't be seen! I turned all the way around to make sure we weren't being fallowed!  
I kept scanning to see if any key was fallowing us, we all had bags over our backs, inside the bags were just essentials! Money, some food, clothes and others! We were 6 feet away from the woods.

We tore into the woods, not saying a word till, somebody "And where do we think we're off too" a young woman's shows "Huntress" I said surprised, the purple clad vigilante had her arms crossed!  
We all stopped and

looked at her, her black hair matched the color of the night, Huntress had come buy a few times to the office, she would stop by the Cave usually when she needed Max's help, and that wasn't often.

And he wasn't often to give it! I was also told she was married to a guy who literally didn't have a face; Question is who doesn't have a face? "Going somewhere" she asked with sarcasm!

"I doubt your old man would want you to go running off and play hero" she said calmly toward me, I looked behind me at the other campers, they stared at me blankly "Huntress-" "Save your breathe Tom" she said as she unfolded her arms.

She put her hands on her hips "You 6 go back to your cabins, and we'll forget about this" I sighed, I'm going to regret this, I just know it "No" I said toward her.

"Hm, cute Tom" she scoffed at me, "But seriously, you're not ready to take on the Injustice League" her eyes got stern

I looked behind at the campers who looked at me "Any ideas" I asked them, "M-maybe we should listen" June chirped from the back, "We can't just abandon Nora" Bart whispered to her!

I turned by attention back to Huntress who hadn't moved "Last chance!" she said to us, I was thinking a million things at once while my blood was pumping!

Run, fight, scream, and say a witty one liner! Then just "RAAAAAAAA" I sprinted at Huntress as fast as I could, I want to say she was caught off guard, but nope!

"Please" she said sweeping my legs, tripping me along with the back of her elbow smashing into my back making me face plant in the ground of mud and leaves, "Looks like we do this the hard way" she said, as I coughed getting the wind knocked out of me.

I staggered to breathe more when I heard the league woman say "Who's next" I think her attention was away from me at the moment, so I did the same thing she did!

Spinning my left leg around at her legs, I made contact with her boots, I turned my head to see Huntress fall on to the ground, I press my palms against the ground getting up and backing away from Huntress, grumbled getting up "Ok, wasn't expecting that".

I took some deep breaths before swallowing my fear of what would happen, I looked at the kids behind us "A LITTLE HELP" I shouted at them, none of them even moved let alone speak.

"I'm so getting grounded for this" I heard Bobby say, as he through of his back pack, and dashed at Huntress with super speed, she turned her head surprised to see him coming.

I saw huntress turn and face Bobby almost as fast as he was coming at her I heard a click and out of nowhere she was holding a long metal pole?

She swung it at Bobby making it close line him, into the ground "AGH, where did that come from" Bobby asked?

I was more concerned with where she had kept it? "Ok, enough of this lets just go back to the cabin and forget this ever happened" she said putting the metal staff on her shoulder.

"Or I could kick you in the face" somebody said, Huntress heard it too and looked around "What?" she asked whoever spoke "Up here" the same person spoke.

And up from above a combat boot kissed Huntress in the face, she crashed into the ground with a crunch and squish of leaves under her as her assailant jumped back after kicking her.

"I tried to warn you", and out form above the Red Hood appeared in front of us, "Been waiting to do that for a long time" he said looking over at me!

I ran over to Bobby and helped him up "Who… who are you, I mean I know you're the Red Hood but…?" I asked before I even thought of what to say "Let's just say I'm a friend.. uh wait scratch that and associate of your dad" the Hood said under his bright red mask.

When Bobby was steady we all looked back at the red masked man "You're the Red hood" I said once more "I think we established that?" he said to me arms crossed rather annoyed.

"But why are you helping us" Garth asked from behind him, "Who said I was" the man scoffed at the teens, Bobby and I walked back over to June, Garth, and Terrance!

We all stared at him confused and I know I was very worried of what would happen next "Let me explain it to you brats" he said walking up to me.

"Now, I don't like you goody good two shoes" he pointed to Huntress "Especially leaguers" we looked down at the unconscious Huntress, "But" he said holding up his finger to show he was trying to make a point.

"Grodd, is somebody I really-really don't like" as he spoke, the Red hood walked up to me and pressed his finger onto my chest, while leaning in his red helmet close to mine, his white eyes within the sockets of the mask were so close, I could almost see through them.

"Now, I want him found, but I also don't want to be the one doing it" he added, I watched him carefully "Head toward Chicago, theirs a person their who's… an informant of mine" we stared at him, not saying a word till I asked "Then, well… how are we supposed to find this guy"

He leaned back a bit in fear "Agh… I hate kids, he'll find you" Red hood said feeling his mask, scratching it "Tell you what Jr." he said seriously, "When you get to Grodd, and save your girlfriend, leave the rest to me" he said waving off.

Red hood started t walk off "Wait, what do you mean leave the rest to you" Bart nearly shouted Red hood turned and I saw his white eye mask narrow "It means for Grodd" he held up his hand extending his finger next to his mask, like pointing a gun and said "Pwooo" he whispered.

He made it clear the he wanted to kill Grodd "Get the picture" he asked, we all nodded. "Oh, one more thing, let me see your phones"!

"Why, want our numbers or something" Bart mocked him, "No, I already know where you live Bartholomew" Red Hood said, "It's so they can't track us" Terrance said.

As he smashed his phone into tree breaking it, "He's right" I said taking out mine, I smashed it into the ground and stepped on it, the rest of them did so too!

Red Hood crossed his arm "I wasn't going to break them, I was just going to make it so they couldn't track them" We all shot Terracne an angry look "HAHAHA But smashing works just as well" the Red Hood laughed at us, he turned around this time leaving

"Good then, till next time Batboy" he said walking off into the darkness of the forest "And don't worry…." He was completely gone now "I'll be watching"

LATER

After Red Hood left and we got stuck with an unconscious Huntress, we ran off north, at least I think the compass I had was working right!

I made sure to check it every once in a while, as we moved over rocks, the ground, and really large branches, "So… that Red Hood" Bobby started in, behind me as we walked in the woods.

It was I, Bobby and June next to each other, with Garth, and Terrace behind them while Bart brought up from behind, "Whoooo" he said sweating at his forhead.

"Yeah" Bart said from the back "I've heard of him only a few times" Terrance said, not speaking a word till now, I was too distracted with my phone to say anything "But other than him behind classified as a Zeta-level villain is all I know" he added.

"Zeta-level, what does that mean" June asked curiously as we all walked over a large branch "It means he is considered just short of Darkseid level bad guys" Terrance said, I stopped "Did you say Darkseid" I looked back, Terrance under his sunglasses nodded at me!

We all knew who Darkseid was; heck everybody on earth knew who he was! One of, if not the worst threat to earth! People told me he's an archenemy of Superman, but what my brother has told me, is that Darkseid respects and is way more afraid of my dad!

Max once told me of a time, where my own father stood against Darkseid alone, threatening to blow up the dark gods entire world, a whole planet just for to save Supermans only living relative, and that's not the worst part, my father was willing to do it!

"Something just accrued to me" Bobby said, we looked back at him "What" I said looking back at him, "Why did you attack Huntress back there" he said, what kind of a stupid question is that?

I scratched my head "I dunno, seemed better than giving up" I said sheepishly, Bobby shrugged it off, and then June asked me.

"It's just… we all thought you'd have like some sorta… uh… well" she looked back at the three older guys behind us "Batgadet" I guessed said bluntly, "Uh… no more like a Plan" she answered me!

I sighed, really heavily "I told you, my dad never taught me anything, that was all Max" I told them, Bart gave a hmph!

"Be better if we did have Max here" he said arms crossed "What's that supposed to mean" I said, narrowing my eyes at him, "I think you know exactly what it means" he said walking past the other kids up to me, the teenager towered over me.

He leaned down his head trying to look intimidating "No, enlighten me" I asked him, what was his problem, I thought to myself "Bart" Terrance's hand appeared onto Barts shoulder "This isn't helping" he said.

Bart shrugged him off "Fine…" he said, he looked down at me "Let's go" he barked, walking past me making sure to push me with his shoulder "What was that all about" I asked confused "Beats me" Garth said arms up.

LATER

It was getting late, the moon was already out, and for a good thing because we could barely see a thing without it. I stepped over a root to a huge tree into a clearing.

I stopped and looked around "Something wrong" June asked from behind me, I turned my head to meet hers "No, nothing, just thinking we should get some rest"!

"I'm good for a few more hours" Garth said, from behind June "We've been walking for hours already, let's get some sleep and start in the morning" I said to the atlanteian.

Garth shrugged, I think he was agreeing with me, but I wasn't sure "Well I am hungry" Bobby whined, he chewed on candy bar, and then through away the wrapper.

"How many of those have you had" Terrance asked? "Uh…. A few" Bobby sheepishly whispered, I slapped my head "You ate all your food didn't you" I stated.

Bobby's eyes got wide, and his mouth gapped bigger than a crater "NO…maybe…" Bobby turned is eyes toward the ground "Yes" we all groaned at him, "Bobby you're an idiot" June half shouted at him.

"I'm not sharing" Garth demanded, at us "You don't have to" Bart said, he walked over to Bobby "My granddad taught me how to hunt, I could find you something" Bobby's shoulders drooped.

June pressed her hands on her hips and leaned over to the two boys "What did hunt, robins", the we all laughed at the Blackhawk reference except for Bart "Har Har" he jested at her "Wait a sec, I know a few Robins" I said, this time Bart laughed at my Batman sidekicks!

"Alright, let's get a fire going" I half laughed "Why, its summer" Garth asked, "We are still in colorado" I answered him!

"Making fires a bad idea" Terrance suggested, we all looked back at him, "Why?" I asked him, "The camp is probably looking for us" he said without emotion, a fire would only alert them to our presence" he did have a point, I thought as each of us through down out stuff

I had to admit I hadn't thought of that, "I… guess your right" Bart snickered "To bad rich boy, no room service either", I rolled my eyes as Bobby spoke "Ah, better be careful not to pick any flowers" he sighed at the thought, Bart commented on my health bracelet "AND IT STARTS" I said to him!

"What starts" Bobby asked as he took out a sleeping back "It's some flower in a completely different country, do you know how many field trips I couldn't go on cause" I told him, as I opened my backpack, I made to quote signs saying "It's for your medical best interest".

"I wasn't trying to be mean, Tom" Bart said from behind me "Let's just get some sleep" I said rolling out my sleeping bag!

We all bunked down for the night, "Anybody got any water" Bobby asked, Nobody said anything "Garth" Bobby asked smugly to the only person who could breathe underwater.

"Shut up" he said sitting up, he through a water bottle at him "And here's your water" he said, I climbed into my sleeping bag and put my back pack, under my head for comfort!

"You know, I'll never get water" Bobby said as he drank it, "Its, clear, we swim in it, and if we mix it with something else it gets a new taste" he babbled while I tried to close my eyes.

"Is he always like this" I whispered over to June, she was sleeping a few feet away from me, "Pretty much" she whispered back!

I sat up and looked over at Bobby who was talking so fast you couldn't understand him, it was like a vcr on fast forward "Bobby…BOBBY" I shouted, Bobby's head turned over casually.

"Shut-up" I said really annoyed "Sorry, it happens" he said as he turned over away from me, I yawned and rested my head against my back pack, a few minutes passed and I heard somebody already snoring.

I started to breathe easier, feeling sleep arriving any second when "Umm… Tom" June asked me, I didn't open my eyes "Hmmm" I grunted!

"People are always asking you about your dad" she asked, I looked over to her tired my eyes opened barely "Yeah?" I asked her instead of an answer.

June looked away from be for a second then asked "What about your mom!" My eyes got wide open, June must have noticed it too cause than she said "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry"!

I rolled over in my sleeping bag, and turned away "Your fine, it's just…." When it comes to my mother, it can get dicey! "Let's get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow, night June" I said ending the conversation!

The truth is, I don't know what to think of my mother, sure I've asked Alfred and Max, but all they do is say 'Ask dad!' and well I'm frankly too scared to ask! I mean sure I've tried to remember her, but nothing, I also want to know what happened to her, why she couldn't stay!

All I know is that I may never know her, but when I look at this health bracelet! I held it up to my hand and looked at the Red Cross symbol with the weird spear with wings and snakes around it! I have this strange feeling.

That she was the one with the medical condition and passed it on to me!

THE NEXT DAY

When we first got up, we had to drag Bobby out of his sleeping bag, and just to get him to move, I had to give him half of my food.

I yawned as we made it past another tree "Are you sure we're heading the right direction" I asked Terrance who had his compass out!

"Indeed, if my calculations are correct" he started but was interrupted by Garth "Calculations, it's a compass for Neptune's sake", the black haired boy said to the actually black boy!

"HEY HOLD UP" Bobby shouted at us, I looked at him "Did you guys hear that" he asked, we all looked around waiting to hear something "Hear what?" June asked him!

"Shhhhh" he hushed his sister, than we heard it, it was a loud horn "A car?" Bart asked not amused "Not a car… a Road" I said, looking at him "Let's go"! We ran in the direction of the car horn, all of as dashed through the woods, till we came to a road!

A car was just driving by us, and was already a blip in the distance. "I say we hitch a ride on the next truck", Bobby added with enthusiasm! "I am getting tired of walking" Garth agreed with the speedster.

"If we find a river or stream, we'll let you know, fishboy" Bart mocked, he has just been really annoying lately I thought. "Look here comes one" June said pointing at an oncoming truck with one of those large cargo holds!

Terrance crossed his arms not amused "Do you honestly believe a trucker will stop for a group of teens" he asked bobby underneath his shades, and without a sense of irony, the truck did actually stop! "YOU KIDS NEED A LIFT" we heard the trucker shout at us, Bobby only smiled at the Terrific Teen.

Bobby whispered over to me "Leave it to me" he said, Bobby walked over to the truck driver who was leaning out the window and said "Got cash"! Bobby's smile faded!

"Uh… tom" I said looking back at me, I sighed "I hate you bobby" as I took out my wallet! And handed him all of my money!

"So, where exactly are you going" he asked us, "Uh… Chicago for…. A consort" I lied at him, he gave an hmph, "Hop in the back, reminds me of when I went to Woodstock!" he said pointing his thumb to the back of the truck!

"Thanks again" I said walking to the back of the truck with the others "Woodstock?" June asked me, I shrugged "Never heard of it!".

INSIDE THE TRUCK

As we sat in the truck it was filled with multiple wooden crates, and so on. Every so often, the crate we were in would bump "How much longer till Chicago" Bobby asked aloud, "How about you just run there yourself" I said to him leaning my head against a wooden box, it had a handle with care sign on it, next to that, said teddy bears on the side of the box!

I heard something shift in the box as I rested my head! "Anybody else smell that?" I asked, all of the campers, "Sorry" Garth shrugged while standing next to Terrance, who took a step away from the Aqualad!

"Garth" June said accusingly, "No it's not that" I said, standing up, I looked at the box "Why would somebody have a wooden crate, labeled please handle with care, contains breakables, even though, it's got teddy bears in it"!

I brought back my foot and kicked the wood, is smashed into a two! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Garth shouted at me, as I leaned down and tore out wood, "Why does it smell like plastic and not wool, It's…. holy… crap" I gasped!

"Whoa" June stammered, as she saw it over my shoulder "What is it" Bobby spoke seeing it all, the white dust was stuffed into the wooden crate in vacuum bags, looking like they were ready to burst!

I looked back at my friends, "Is that… Crack" Bart asked me seeing it!

"These crates must be stocked full of it" I assumed, the others started to look at the crates as I did!

Just as I spoke, Bart smashed his fist into another wooden crate and sure enough "Yep, this one two" he said opening up the top!

"I don't see what the big deal is" Bart asked as he began picking up bags of it "Marijuana is legal here" he stated I would say he was right, a few years ago, Colorado legalized marijuana and I think New York, but this was cocaine "Cocaine, isn't though" I answered him!

I stood up, and looked at them "Should we call the cops" Bobby asked me, "No crud for brains, we smashed our phones again" Garth shot at him, I knitted my eyebrows!

"What's the plan Tom" June asked me, my face went blank, and I give them a plan! "What if its medical cocaine, didn't that Sigmund Fraud, use it" Garth asked us, "Its pronounced Sigmund _Freud, _you idiot" I don't know anything about medical things or Sigmund Freud, but I know Cocaine is pretty messed up or so our school teachers say, again and again…. And again!

I looked at the only African American, and thought for a second, he's the smartest one here might as well ask him, what to do "So… uh… what do you suggest Ter" I asked him.

He focused his shades, "Where ever this truck is going, a large drug distribution will take place" he said, under his black shades "But he'll probably let us off before then, right" Garth added, I could only shrug at the obvious part of that.

Terrance nodded "True, or he could forget"!

It really isn't my place to give orders, and I don't want to either but "We can't let whoever this get away with this" I said, "How… we're just a bunch of kids" Bobby said, he was right we young, "Did you forget that you have super speed, June can fly, Garth is a super strong sea person" I said he smiled at the thought of himself.

"Bart, you're a tank" I looked over at him, he crossed his arms at me, "And Terrance…. Terrance what can you do exactly" I asked him, really curious anyway!

Terrance put his glasses away into his coat "He knows kung fu" Bart said, "Yeah, he…wait you know kung fu" I asked him?

Terrance nodded again at me "It's one of my…. Many hobbies" he said hands on his hips smiling now Terrance smiling scared me, "Hmph good enough for me" I said.

"Wait what about you" June asked me, I looked back at the box I had broken, I leaned down and grabbed a peace of the wood on it and ripped it out with a crunch, now having a weapon.

"I'll improvise" I said patting my hand with the piece of wood "We'll need masks" Terrance said, "Lucky for us, I brought some" Bobby said, he held up a bunch of bandana's!

He tossed us all one "It's not a bat eared cowl but it will do" I said, as I was handed a red one

LATER

We all waited when the truck made a stop, it was clear we were in the city, but every time the truck made a stop, I felt like I'd wet myself, this happened about 21 times, until, I heard voices outside!

"Alright lets unload" it was hard to hear it from inside, but It was clear that the man had forgotten we were inside his truck!

I looked over at Terrance and nodded, we all tied on our Bandana's, I put my hood up and with it hiding my eyes! "Ready" I whispered to them, as I looked at my masked friends I saw each of them had a nervous look on his or her face!

"Ok" I managed to get out, I felt sweat sliding down my face, as we heard the doors of the crate began to open and, "LOOK OUT" we heard!

Then we heard gunfire, along with screaming "WHAT NOW" Bobby shouted at me, "I DON'T KNOW LETS GO" I said, running at the door!

What was I doing, I didn't know how to fight let alone lead a team, I kicked open the door and shouted "HANDS IN THE AIR" what was that, hands in the air are you serious Tom, I thought to myself.

"Little late, newbie" we were in a warehouse, well half a ware house; the place looked like a battlefield! There were dozens of men lying on the floor!

I looked over at a tall redheaded man, he was covered in weapons but the only one he seemed to be using was a bow and arrows, he wore almost all red, except it looked like a navy seal uniform ready to take on an army.

He also had a mechanical golden arm, wtf! "What cat got your tongue" he asked, me as I stared at him, he was clean shaven short hair with a white out mask similar to Robins or a Nightwing!

"Wait… are you the ones Red sent!" he asked me, I took off my hood and removed the bandana "Yeah!" was all I said, he sheathed his weapon as the others came out, "Alright than, just one thing left to take care of" he said, walking over to the thugs on the ground, he took out a pistol and cocked it!

He pointed it at one of the thugs who was unconscious "Wait what are you doing" I asked him, "Making sure, they don't eve do this again" the red head said coldly "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I shouted to him!  
"Who says… 'The justice league'" he mocked, "You-you can't just kill them" I shouted again, "Doesn't matter" the armed to the teeth man said to me, as he was about to pull the trigger!

"NO I screamed and a tackled him, "Stupid brat" he said, as I felt an elbow smash into my back, then a knee into my stomach "DUDE STOP" Bobby shouted at me!

But he didn't run at me, he was running at the red head bow man "Crap" he said as Bobby super speeded punched (bad grammar I know)him in the face sending him flying.

"GET HIM" Bart said running past me, at the bowman, both Bart and Garth piled onto him, they dragged him to his feet "Getting the cap beat out of my by a bunch of ankle biters, I must be getting old" he stammered as he was dragged to his feet!

"Especially when you use that, expression" June commented as she helped me up, "Ok, ok" he said, "I won't kill them, and I'll help you" he said to us, both June and I looked at one another "Just like that?" I asked him!

"Yeah, as long as you don't tell anybody about this" he asked us, "Uh… sure" I agreed with him, he gave a smirk!

Bart and Garth tightened their hold on him "Names Arsenal, I'd shake your hand but, the bionics of my own hand might break yours" that's one way to say I'll shake your hand, I thought.

"Welcome to Chicago, brat"


	5. We get some toys

We all sat in a large van, none us making a sound while Arsenal drove, apparently he had stolen the keys from one of the goons he was about to kill, speaking of which, we had to tie up and call the cops, much to Arsenals disapproval.

When we left the warehouse we passed at least a dozen cop cars all sirens blazing and Arsenal only called them Morons for not knowing that there were drugs coming into the city.

"So, what's this camp like" Arsenal asked me, I was too busy looking out the window to notice "What?" I replied, we came to a stop sign, and he looked over at me.

"Your shirt, what's Camp Justice like" he said pointing at the blue, shirt I realized I hadn't changed it from yesterday "Oh… I guess it's nice" I answered him looking at it.

The light turned green and Arsenal continued to drive, "Is the Food good there" he asked next? I shrugged "I guess, I mean it's no 5 star restaurants, but it's good" I thought back on the food fight at my first day of Camp.

"Nice, I remember one camp I went to, where the enchiladas… ooooh" he shuttered at the end of his sentence "Let's just say the bathrooms became a toxic dump" he added smirking.

I raised both my eyebrows worried what would happen the next time I had an enchilada, "Speaking of food, you guys hungry" Arsenal asked the others in the back.

"YES, FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DECENT YES" Bobby shouted from behind his head popping up between Arsenals and I.

I was shocked at his speed than I forgot he had super speed "Alright than, how about McDonalds" he said exactly as he was pulling in to a McDonalds drive thru!

We pulled up behind 2 cars already waiting for a third "Kay, whats everybody wants", Bart and Garth both wanted Big Macs with large fries and cokes, June took some 4 Mcnuggets with large fries and a Dr. Pepper. Terrance ordered a salad, just a salad! Then I asked "Quarter Pounder with Cheese, large fries Large Coke and a 10 piece mcnugget".

I admit my order was a bit big but it was nothing compared to Bobby's "I'll have 6 big macs, 8 large fries 60 Chicken Nuggets, aaaaaaand…. A diet soda" we all turned our heads to the back of the van to look at Bobby who said "What?"

HOOOOONK, we hat completely forgotten the line behind us and in front, Arsenal pulled up to the mike and it said "Welcome to McDonald's can I take your order" in a static voice.

"Yeah alright I need 8 Big macs-" I was paying attention to Arsenal when June tugged at my sleeve from behind my chair.

I looked back at her and she asked "Can we talk" I nodded and checked on Arsenal again he was still talking with the microphone.

I turned around in my seat and whispered "What?" She looked over at Arsenal "Can we trust this guy" she asked whipping her green hair out of the way of her face.

"I don't think we have a choice" I answered her "Anything else" Arsenal asked we both shot out heads back towards him, "Nope nothing" we both said in unison.

Arsenal than pulled up to the first window, when they opened it was a teen with really bad acne, "Dude, nice mask" he said toward Arsenal.

"Thanks" he said handing him money "Here you go dude" he swapped Arsenals money with a bag, and another and another, then of course another bag!

Then came the drinks, we all handed them out, "Hey this is coke" June said taking a sip of hers "Yeah, I'm buying so I choose" Arsenal scoffed at her, her eyes got angry "Jerk"!

Was all she said as he pulled out of the McDonalds "I heard that?"!

LATER

"So… where exactly are you taking us" Garth asked Arsenal in between bites of his fires, "My secret hideout where else" Arsenal answered in the rear view mirror!

We tool a right turn off one of the busy roads, "So where is it" Bobby asked wolfing down his last bigmac!

"Wouldn't much of a secret hideout if I told you" Arsenal answered as we drove into a suburban area "Wait a sec" we passed numerous houses, and even I had to admit this was just corny! There were kids in the yards playing catch with parents, slip-in-slides even, not to mention people unloading thins for barbeques

"Your secret hideout is in a ABC Family, neighborhood" Bobby, laughed looking out my window, "I really doubt this is where a vigilante would have a base of operations" Terrance assumed?

Arsenal let out a laugh as he pulled into one of the inconspicuous houses, "Kids, if there's any place to hide" he clicked on button on his wrist and a garage door opened, and he pulled in.

As he pulled in the car and the garage door closed behind him "It's in plain sight", He unbuckled is seat belt and exited the car, we fallowed him into the house where we heard a moan.

"Roy….I told you I wanted to sleep in" it was a woman's voice, calling to us as we walked into the house from the garage, "Are you still sleep" 'Roy' whom I'm assuming was none other than the golden handed archer.

We heard another moan the as we walked into a kitchen, "Its 3 in the morning for Christ's sake" Arsenal said in front of us, I saw his hand go to his face as he peeled off his mask in front us and through it on a counter.

He exited into another room, and I fallowed him curious to whom the voice, "It's probably his mom or something" Bart whispered behind me, "A vigilante who lives with his mom, yeah right" Garth whispered to him.

"Kori, get up already" Arsenal argued, as I saw him in a leaving room talking to a couch "You get up already" the woman's voice said throwing a pillow at his crimson covered chest, as he turned the light on.

He sighed "Never thought I'd say this, but we've got guests" Arsenal said, I got a look at his eyes, "Who gives a-Oh?" as the woman rose from the couch we got a good look at her, she was average looking, if you could call orange skin glowing green eyes and flaming hair average than just average.

She stood up, and by stood I mean bounce, I had all my attention focused on her chest! She wore a XL size white Chicago cubs shirt that was so big it covered her like a short dress, revealing her long legs and thighs, if her chest was a bit bigger you could tell if she was wearing underwear?

"Tom… TOM" June said, shoving my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts "Uh what" I gasped looking over to her, "I don't think it's his mom" Terrance whispered to Bart, who delivered an elbow to the black teen.

The orange skinned babe looked over at Arsenal who was unloading all his weapons onto the floor "Roy, I thought you said you don't bring your work home with you" she called Arsenal Roy again, than duh that's his real name.

"There not my students, just some people Red told me to look after" Arsenal who apparently was Roy too, said unzipping his is red coat, and throwing it on the floor.

The woman called 'Kori' yawned and stretched, as she lifted her arms the shirt she wore lifted to an "KORI" Arsenal shouted, making her stop from lifting her shirt just enough to see what was under it.

"What, geez?" she whined looking at him, arms crossed "Could you please get dressed" Arsenal asked her, but I thought it sounded more like an order.

She sighed "Fine" as she walked past him, leaving the room between her flaming hair and her white cubs shirt, I pray that was her butt I saw!

LATER

We all sat in a dining room there 8 seats 3 opposite of length of it and 2 opposite of the with, each of us sat on a different side, Myself, Bobby and Terrance opposite too June, Bart and Garth Arsenal sat at the end of it, he had taken his military coat off along all his weapons and had a white shirt on underneath.

"So, the monkey kidnapped your friend and your after them, now I see why the Red Hood sent you guys here" Arsenal said, his head slouched onto his palm, while he thought I could hear a shower going probably that Kori woman, in a different room!

I looked over to June, Bart and Garth waiting for one of them to speak "Question" I looked to my left to see Bobby with one hand up, "Uh… yeah" Arsenal answered him.

"Whos the orange chick, are you a teacher and is your name really roy?" I sighed, as his words became babble too quick to descipher "Bobby" June near shouted at him, "What, I'm just curious" he defended himself.

Arsenal knitted his green eyes "Yes, my name is Roy and my cover is as a consular at a school" Wow, never heard of a school teacher becoming a super hero "The woman is named Koriand'r, though you'd probably know her as Starfire" no that name I have heard of, she was part of some teen super hero club I think.

"The Starfire" June asked, apparently I wasn't the only one "Yep" Arsenal said to her, "Geez, she's hotter than they say" Bart said as I heard the shower in the other room turn off!

At least Bart and I could agree on something for once she was pretty hot, "Roy, you're out of shampoo" the living Starfire came into dining room wearing only a pink towel!

"Holy…" I said, seeing her, "I guess introductions are overdue" Arsenal, Roy which ever you like "Kori, this Bart, June, Garth" he said pointing to them; I swear I saw Garth and Bart both try to act cool.

"Then, the black guy is Terrance the other kids names Bobby" he said pointing to us "And that kids name is Tom" he said pointing to me, I held up my hand and said "Hey".

She smiled at me, white sparkly teeth, we all watched her as she bent over next to my chair "Want to have sex with me tom"!

"WHOA" Bobby shouted next to me, I felt my face getting hotter than and oven probably red as a tomato, I tried to speak, but it came out as a gurgle and destroyed any chance of me seeming cool.

Starfire or Kori, whatever she's called she is hot, giggled "There so adorable when their innocent" she said into my ear, Arsenal smirked at her "Relax Tom, she's always like that" he mused.

"Alright, guess we should really get to business" Arsenal pushed his chair back, "Follow me" he gestured with his finger, we all did, except orange skinned woman. We all stood up from out seats and fallowed him outside to a backyard!

But before he did he started to press some buttons on his yellow robotically arm, "Cameo" was all he said, and it the hand morphed into a real actual hand "Hologrpahics, love it" he said as I gapped at the technology.

There was a pool, a patio, with an umbrella table, and some grass that looked like it had recently been mowed, all of it was surrounded by a wooden fence, at the end of the yard there was a small shed! I looked to my left to see some kids bouncing on a trampoline on the other side.

"HI MR. HARPER" One of the kids said seeing us, Arsenal waved his hand at them "Hi kids" as he waved he opened the door to his shed "What's in here?" I asked him!

Arsenal snickered "I thought you'd figure it out by now" he said as he walked in, we all fallowed him, it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Uh… Roy" I asked hoping he would respond "Watch your step" I heard the red archers voice and all of a sudden "Watch it" Somebody yelped from behind me and pushed, than the pain came!

I hit my head on something hard, and felt somebody falling into me; "Crap" I squeaked as we all came tumbling down some stair. We all tumbled down a long flight of stairs bumping and bruising all the way till I felt solid concrete hit my face

"Ow" I said to the pain, after getting the crap beat of me by the joker and huntress this was some reprieve! "This" I looked up from the ground all my friends on top of me "Is my secret hideout" Arsenal was standing arms crossed in front of about 3 different screens all with different things on them, a large desk with a keyboard across it and everything, to his left was a wall covered in weapons of all kinds, than to his right were a bunch of newspaper clippings and pictures.

A couple of metal boxes were shoved into a corner "Get off me" Bart said as he through Bobby off himself onto the floor.

"You fell on me" Bobby said standing up, "That's enough kids, play nice now do you want to get rid of Gorilla Grod or not" Arsenal said pressing a button on the desk.

A large chair rose from the ground out of nowhere and Arsenal took a seat, I managed to wriggle out from under everybody to stand next to him, "Ok, so far Grod is back, and that's a problem" he stated simply typing things into his computer.

"I have to say, it's not much of a Batcave but it's cool" Garth said looking around the room at the weapons on the wall some of them didn't even look like weapons, "Hey, does the name Green Arrow, mean anything to you" Garth asked Arsenal who stopped typing all of a sudden.

"No" he answered back and he continued to type, "Now, back to the important stuff" he said one of the three screens came up a picture of a newspaper it read DAILY PLANET, at the top and had a globe in between the words! The caption read "Heroes & Villains Save Earth" June read, below the title there was a picture of the Trinity of heroes, at least I think that's what they're called.

It was Superman, My Dad, and next to them was a ball guy with two guns, and many more costumed adventures and villains all fighting monsters in different places, literally it was this huge dark skinned guy, wearing a skirt with huge boots. "My dad told me stories of that day" Bobby told him.

We all looked at him "He said, it was weird all types of meta-humans fighting for the same thing" he added looking at the picture "Yep, was pretty fucked up" Arsenal said.

"Groddy however wasn't part of that battle" the archer continued the screen on the far side, showed to another paper saying "Unexpected Hero" I said reading it.

It was a picture of the same bald man, in the other paper "Lex Luther, saved the world that day" Arsenal said turning around "Pretty weird right, I mean after all that he did" he snickered turning around.

"What's this have to do with Nora, and Grod" I asked him, he pressed another button on his keypad "Grod is believed to have died in space, but somehow he got back"!

Terrance gave a low hum while he pressed his hand to his chin "So this Grod returning from the dead is a cause of worry" he asked, Arsenal nodded.

"Grod wasn't your every natural crook, even if he was a monkey" Arsenal turned around back in his chair, in the middle console numerous pictures appeared with the same Guerrilla in all of them, with numerous super powered criminals.

Each time I saw them, Grod was in each "Alone he was a threat" Arsenal said, he looked back at us, and I locked eyes with him "But when he was with others, it was a howl new level of danger"!

"So Grodd wasn't just a Super Villain he was a leader of villains" June suggested to us, Arsenal nodded from behind his chair "Damn straight, he could organize criminals to work together, and half of the time they succeeded".

He turned around in his chair, "From, what I heard he beat you with all your exact negatives", I remembered when we first fought them "Black Manta for the fish boy" he said pointing to Garth "Hey", "Cheetah for the whiner" I think he was talking about bobby, "Coperhead, for the jock" this time Bart, "Star Sapphire, probably trapped you in a bubble making you burn up all your oxyegen" he explained looking at June who nodded.

"Killer Frost was probably meant for your snow haired girl, even the Joker" Arsenal said matching them with us, he glared at me "Now him using the Joker against you guys, mean he knows exactly who your dad is".

Utter shock coveredmy face Arsenal was right, Grod would have to know about my dad "That's the scariest part" Arsenal hissed from his lips.

"How can you be sure" I asked him, if villains new who my dad was, I can't even imagine what could happen.

Arsenal stood up from his seat "I've been told, much to my dislike that I have to help you kids" he said walking over to his wall of weapons, "So do we all get utility belts or something?" Bart asked him.

"In a nut shell" he pressed a button on the wall of weapons it parted, to show a full armory of weapons, gear armor even things that looked like they were out of movies "A really big nut shell" Bobby gapped seeing it all.

Arsenal walked into his room of, well… I guess it's an arsenal "Now I get why they call you Arsenal" I joked seeing all the stuff, the older man laughed "All you see is either not paid for legally, built or stolen" he said walking over to the wall.

I passed a table with what looked like arrows, except they had big tubes at the ends, Arsenal finally came to a wall "Alright, let's see what I have" Roy said looking over the wall.

He grabbed a small looking necklace like that and through it to June "Ladies first" he said she caught it "I'm not much for jewelry" she said holding it up by the chain.

It was a small silver cube, with a metal chain around it "It's not for decoration it's actually, cloaking device, it will camo you, even when you get all sparky", he said making a remark of how she could turn into a bursting ball of flame.

He looked at Bobby who was eagerly looking at what his sister got "Might as well do you next, whiner" he looked back at the wall and skimmed it!

"Ah, here we go" he said taking a pair of goggles, "Diamond enforced, vision guards" the goggles looked like the type of goggles that a pilot from world war 1 would wear, but they had buttons on the side of them.

He through them to bobby "With how fast you go, something's bound to hit you in the eye" as bobby catched them he put them on, "There equipped with night vision, infrared, x-ray," as the speedster put them on I saw them light up and began to hmm, as if scanning.

"Whoa, awesome" Bobbby said, as he began to switch through the different perks of them, he looked around, his eyes were drawn to us "AH" he said seeing June, he immediately took them off "The X-ray sees through not just flesh clothes and some metals" Arsenal said taking down yet another gadget.

"Alright, your turn fish face" he said throwing the gadget to Garth, it was a small tube of some kind with a switch on it, Garth clicked the button and "HEYA" he said surprised as the tube extended out both ends intoa long blue glowing fork!

"A fork?" I asked seeing it, "It's called an Aqua-lance or some call them Aqua bearers" he saidm I feel 've heard that phrase somewhere else "as long as you have water it can change into different things, hammer, whip, giant fork" Arsenal explained toward Garth who was whipping the giant fork around.

He smiled seeing it "Yes, we have many of these in Atlantis, but only the most renowned of warriors actually have them" he clicked it again and it dispersed into a small little tube of metal.

"How did you?" Garth began to ask Arsenal "Let me guess… stolen" I asked him, Arsenal shrugged "Anyway, who else…uhmmmm" he tapped his chin thinking.

I was waiting for my turn to get something "Now for the big guy" he said looking back at Bart "Two, Ionic pulse gloves" he stated holding up a pair of metal gauntlets, they looked like something iron man would wear only they had glowing bolts on them!

Bart held up his hands "No thanks that sifi stuff isn't for me" Arsneal shrugged and put them back on his weapons wall "Your funeral" he grumbled.

"Braniac head sup" Arsenal snapped throwing Terrance a wrist guard at the boy who caught it without emotion, "Now, I figure you're more brain than brawn, so this is perfect for you" Arsenal said crossing his arms.

We all gazed at it, it looked like a really big looking watch, and with a screen and numerous buttons "This is like a swiss army knife for a watch" Arsenal said comparing it with the renowned tool.

I stared back at him "So, it has more than one use" I asked, Arsenal nodded toward me "Hacking, secure doors, downloading, radar, etc. etc." he said, waving his hand.

He then snapped his finger "And also a lazier" we all shot our head toward him "Really?" Terrance asked him, Arsenal shook his head "No, I was just checking if you were paying attention".

"Now, Tommy Boy" I assumed he was asking for me, I turned toward him "What kind of training have you had", I was silent, because I really didn't know what he was asking.

Arsenal sighed putting his hands on his hips "Do you know how to throw a batarang" I shook my head "How to fight?" he asked holding up his hand I shrugged "No not really" I replied, he sighed once more.

"Look I'm new to the whole hero thing" I said holding out my arms, "Yeah, I can tell" Arsenal interrupted, he was right "Let me ask you something Richie rich" Arsenal said walking up to me.

He and locked eyes "Why exactly do you want to save this chick, what you've known her for like little more than a week" he asked me, I narrowed my eyes at him "Because…" I tried to think of a reason but nothing came out of my mind.

"Because I wasn't strong enough" I blurted out at him, Arsenal raised his brow "I got my arm broken and Nora had to save me, than I passed out and, and, and I don't know" I nearly screamed.

I took a deep breath, were did that come from. "I just know I need to make it right" Arsenal scoffed at me, he walked over to the all, and at his feet was a small foot box. He bent down and started to open it "Hmm, nope, nada, what the?" he kept saying things as he rummaged through it.

He pulled a small little rubex cube "Don't remember that, getting in here" he said tossing it aside, "Here it is" he said picking something up he through it toward me and I caught it.

"Is that a…" June said seeing, what I was holding in my hand I stared blankly at it, at a gun! "Hears some extra clips for the magazine" Arsenal said holding up two clips of ammo!

I gripped it looking it over, I was holding a gun a weapon that was used to kill people I dropped it and hit the floor with a ring "Dude, you'll scratch it" Arsenal said toward me.

"No guns" I said to him, seriously he rolled his eyes "I couldn't look my dad in the eye if I used guns" I added to my argument, Arsenal narrowed his green eyes.

"Roy…" the voice of the girl named Kori came out of nowhere on an intercom, "Yeah?" he said back to the voice "I think you guys should come into the house" she said simply.

Arsenal slapped himself in the head "Oh yeah the pizza"!

IN THE HOUSE

We entered from the outside into the kitchen were a sliding glass door whooshed in an out as we all entered it, "Kori, hope you didn't tip that pizza guy" Arsenal said as he wriggled his neck.

"Oh no I didn't" we heard her say back, Arsenals eyes got serious all of a sudden he walked over to the front door into the living room, and we all leaned our head around the corner .

I gapped at what I saw, I'm pretty sure all of us did "Because it's not the pizza guy" Starfire was wearing a white shirt and grey sleep pants rolled all stared at the doorway were Black Canary and Green Arrow stood.

"Hello Roy" Green Arrow said "This is awkward" Arsenal said, "Its more than akward" came another voice from behind me us, we all fell out from in the kitchen and turned around and saw "Huntress… nice to see you again!".

I tried to say behind my giant wall of fear "Well, so here comes my favourite part" Arsenal said as he walked over to his couch, I saw him reach for his bow.

"Drop it" Huntress said wiping out a gun no it was a crossbow, wrong again it was a crossbow hand gun, "Helena is that a new toy" he asked picking the bow up anyway.

She smirked at him cocking the gadget "Is that a new arm" she said making notice of his bionic golden arm "Cute"!

"Am I the only one who thinks this will end badly" Bobby asked me I nodded at him while I got up. "June, Bart, Bobby, Terrance, Garth, Tom your coming back with us now" Black Canary said, she had a surprising soft voice.

I mean from what I heard she can kick more ass than any UFC fighter with one arm tied behind her back, "Forget that" Bart snapped from behind me.

"Oh, so you're just going to run off and play hero" Huntress said, I looked over at her "This coming from the woman holding a cross bow at us" I said raising my eyebrow "Yeah" I answered her.

"I have a better plan" We all looked over at the once hero Starfire her hands glowing a pinkish energy "Oh crap" Bobby said as we all stared at her.

I only saw Arsenal smile as he notched an Arrow "God I love you woman", soon all the other campers had eyes on me "RUN" I shouted we made a break for the garage door.

"You're not getting past me this time" she said getting in our way holding up her weapon "June?" I asked hoping I knew what I meant.

She nodded at me "Please don't kill me for this" she shot a blast of green fire at the female vigilante, and just as I expected she wiped her cape around over her like a blanket.

"GO" I shouted we all dashed past her out the kitchen, "How did you?" Bart asked me, as we all ran into the garge "Fire proof cape, my dad had one" I said as we shut the door to the garage behind us.

We heard the sounds of kicking and punching on the otherside "Who do you think will win" Bobby asked back at the door

"Not the time, Bobby" Terrance stated toward him as a giant pink blast flew out the door past his head "GET OVER HERE" we heard Kori scream. Now I know why the call her starfire!

Bobby looked back at the house "Where to now" June asked me, as I heard another explosion from Arsenals house "Terrance?" I asked.

The sunglasses wearing boy nodded clicking on his wrist thing that Arsenal had given him "It seems that Arsenal has left us valuable information, of Grod and his many associates".

What a relief in hearing that, "Like what"? I asked him he clicked on it a few times "Central City" he said looking at Bobby.

"Crap dads going to kill us June" Bobby said to her "Alright then" I said, "Do any of you know how to drive" I asked looking back at Arsenals white van.


	6. Life sucks

Now were in the garage of a vigilante, and said vigilante is currently in an all out brawl with 3 Leaguers and in his corner is a super hot orange skinned alien chick. Who shoots pink nuclear lazier beams from her hands.

As I asked prior if any of us could drive, apparently one if us could "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" we smashes through the garage door of arsenals home in his van.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DRIVING" I shouted at Garth, "Atlanteians don't need to learn how to drive" I wailed as he was fling to another side of the van by Junes driving.

I sat shotgun while the guys were in the back, behind the wheel was June... Please god let me live?! "I HAVEN'T DONE THIS SINCE... LAST SUMMER" I can only imagine the chaos as we smashed into some trashcans.

We peeled out of Arsenals driveway, I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw Green Arrow fly out of the roof of Arsenals house. He wasn't the only to leave the house.

"Heads up we got company" I heard Garth say as, Huntress's Motorcycle with her on it came speeding toward us. "June" I asked, and I felt like we went warp drive on how hard she pressed the gas.

"WHERE DID SHE LEARN TO DRIVE" I shouted at her brother, "We'll its a long story..." I heard something hit the top of the van "I just hope we love long enough to tell it" he added.

And suddenly Huntress's face appears upside down in the front windshield. All of us let out a scream at seeing her, and for some reason June out on the windshield whispers and the little plastic scrapers started to hit Huntress on the side of the face.

She gazed a the whilst as it kept slapping against her face, and her upside down face began to get annoyed. She grabbed the whispers and snapped them.

"I can't see" June snapped trying to look past Huntress black hair, as it blew all over the windshields, we had to find a way to shake her but how. "June when I say so, hit the brakes" I hoped Huntress didn't hear me because June asked "What?"

"NOW" I yelled and she did, we all saw Huntress to flying off the front of our car and skid and roll across the pavement of the road. I was glad this was a suburb and there weren't any cars.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" kept saying as we saw Huntress not moving on the ground, "Dude you just killed a superhero" Bobby barked at me, "No, no she attacked us-" we kept arguing, saying she's not dead, she is. How were dead and so on and so forth till "Uh gentlemen" Terrance asked us?

TINK-TINK-TINK-TINK-TINK-TINK

Six small arrows, were lodged into the windshield, Huntress was standing up her arrow gun drawn pointed at us, "Built proof glass, predictably" she said either she was right or she had sucky arrows.

"See she's not dead" I snapped at Bobby, "Well we are dude" Bart said as Huntress fired an arrow directly at me. "June" I asked her, she looked over at me "Yeah Tom".

I turned toward her "Drive" and with that I heard the screeching of rubber tires vs. cement! And we sped off straight toward Huntress, I her she would move but I'm a bad gambler.

Huntress did move but just enough so she could grab on to the side of the van. We began to leave the suburb, and headed straight for a bridge over a lake. I heard the shattering of glass, and had Huntress hand grab me by the shirt.

"Your so dead Tom" she barked at me, trying to drag me out of the car, I was more worried if she was serious or not. I grabbed onto her hand "We have to save Nora" I shouted at her trying to wrench myself free. She glared at me "Your not ready" she snapped.

I didn't care of I was or not, this was something I had to do, "Real sorry about this" I asked with one hand I held her arm that was holding my shirt. And the other I extended back "You wouldn't dare" she hissed.

I gulped but I swung me fist straight at her face, and it collided with Huntress face, but it didn't even faze her"Ok... I was going to take it easy, but now the gloves are off". What does she mean by now there off!?

"Pardon me ma'am please look at the flash" Terrance appeared out of nowhere holding up his gadget from Arsenal, and a bright beam hit Huntress right as we crossed the bridge in our van.

I gasped seeing the woman fall I the lake "IT DOES HAVE A LAZIER" Bobby shouted, and from the back I heard Bart open the back door and shout "JUSTICE LEAUGE 0 US 1 OOWWWW" he slammed the door behind us.

We enjoyed our moment of triumph when we saw no pursuit from behind us. "THAT WAS AWESOME" Bobby shouted highfiving Garth, "Terrance how did you do that" Bart asked him.

"I assumed that Arsenal would lie about a lazier, perhaps to test my intellect" he explained, he kept moving his fingers across the device from Arsenal.

As we drove June stopped at a red light "I still think going to Central city is a bad idea" she said behind the wheel. I was t sure I'd it was or not "You got a better idea" I asked her.

But as usual Bobby had something to say "What if we went to Vegas" we all stared at him, "That has got to the most randomness thing you have said get Bobs" Bart groaned.

The sun was starting to finally set, "Central city it is then" June sighed shifting the turn button so we would pull onto the highway.

LATER

A few hours later all the guys were passed out, in the back and I was starring out the window while Nora kept driving. "Why aren't you asleep" she asked me, I shrugged and mumbled "Never could sleep on a car ride". June slowed down and passed another car.

I heard Bobby murmur something in his sleep, probably about food!

The only lights on the highway were the ones of other cars. "I don't like to sleep the day away either" she said, I still couldn't wrap my mind around how a 14 year old girl cloud drive.

"Where did you learn how to drive" I asked her she glanced over me "Why" she asked me, I smirked "Just curious" I snickered. She her eyes on the road,

Then she smiled "My mom if you can believe it" she giggled. "No I get it, why does your dad need to drive when he has warp drive" I joked, she also laughed at my joke.

"Yeah" her laugh reminded of the ones Beth had, I kinda felt bad not talking to them my friends from Gotham, "What's your mom like" I asked her not wanting to think of my friends. "She's... Uh Never really had to describe her" June sighed as she drove.

I watched when she smirked "She's my mom what can I say" she laughed, I caught her eyes looking at me "What cat got your tongue" she snickered at me. My eyes rolled at her "Well if I could describe my mom, she's like... Lion" WHAT? I mentally shouted.

What kind of women is Mrs. Flash, "To me she's always been her sweet but also scary" is this was mothers are like?! June went on "Humph one time I tried to make my mom a pot in kindergarten, and I broke it".

How is this a good story "But when I told my mom, she didn't care if was broken or not" I pictured a younger June with her Mom the legendary Fire! I knew she had green hair like June but that's about all.

"My mom gave me a hug and said _Junho, não importa o que você faça Eu sempre vou te amar_" what was that Spanish? I thought "Uh... English" I asked her. June moved the steering wheel a bit.

When she turned it again "June, no matter what you do I will always love you" I've heard TV shows about such things moms and there kids. But hearing that from June sounded strange.

"I know its sounds corny but, she's my mom" I didn't want to say anything weird so I leaned my chair back "That's cool" was all I could say to her as turned over.

"You sure you can drive all they say there" I asked worried she fall asleep at the wheel.

June merely said "We'll if you wake up to the sound of screaming, then were fine" she laughed as I leaned my chair back, very reassuring I thought as I went to sleep!

_I dreamt of home this time, waking up in my bed at Wayne Manor, I would sleep in. Till Ace would come bounding through my door to wake me. He would leap on my bed and lick my face until I got up._

_When I was we would go down stairs and get something to eat. Alfred would have breakfast ready for us all. Eggs, beacon and Alfred's horrible waffles. Dad and Max would come up from 'The Office' aka the Batcave? To get there food, dad would take some coffee and eggs. Max would have hash-browns and orange juice. It would be waiting for them in the dinning hall, and I would sit at the table eating._

_They'd take there food down to the cave and leave me and Ace alone while Alfred worked in the kitchen cleaning everything up. But there was somebody's siting next to me. A woman?_

_And I couldn't describe her or anything all I knew is I wanted that this woman... Was my mom._

MORNING

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I woke up to the sound of screaming, "WHAT WHAT IS IT" I shouted waking shooting up from my sleep. As Did all the guys in the back "Where here" she yawned as I looked over at her she was face first on the steering wheel barely awake. I unbuckled my self as I got out the van, and I saw we were on the top of a public parking garage in the middle of a city.

Plastered and painted on every building, every sidewalk every street corner. Was the same picture or logo of a man in red "They really like your dad" I said to Bobby leaned on the concrete balcony thing of the parking lot "You have no idea" he sighed.

So after the view we had to try and wake June but we all figured she had stayed up the whole night so Bart offered to carry her. After taking June was out of the car we locked the van and headed out of the parking lot. "Terrance what does that thing say now" I asked, Terrance started to fiddle with it.

"Hmmm, well" he was about to say something but his wrist computer thing beeped, all of us that were awake crowded around it were on the screen in blue letters it read

_Meet me at 3 blocks from here behind the video store_

_ - Red_

Ok well how many people with the name Red in it? As we exited the parking lot and followed the directions given. "So Bobby what are the chances of us running into your dad" Garth joked with the pun on running.

We stopped and looked at him then snickered at the joke, "Hey lets get some fast food" Bart said we snickered more we then continued to walk "I want a flash photo before we go" I added having a few more snickers from Bart and Garth, Terrance wasn't even showing emotion "Alright alright, I get it the city of the flash can we get this over with quickly now" Bobby asked us, the three of us who were snickering then let out bursts of huge laughter even with June on Bart's back, still walking?

Bobby's shoulders hung As we kept going down the street a few people were watching us confused at what we were laughing at? And before we knew it "We're here" Terrance said pointing to a video store. Plastered on the front door and windows were posters of recently released movies such as The remake of The Grey Ghost movie, it was a building with apartment above it the sign on it read 'Todd's Video deluxe'!

"Lets go I guess" I asked them looking for an Alley to lead behind to the behind the video store, "Psst over here shit for brains" I looked to my right to hear the Red Hoods voice!

I saw him waving his hand around a corner, we followed toward him, "Finally" I sighed as We walked towards him, finally some answers "Alright hood, what's the plan" I asked I was so ready to get somewhere not be chased by the justice league!

Red Hood walked around the corner of the alley, "This is the part where I double cross you, no hard feelings kid" he laughed "What?" Was all I could say before everything went black!

Ok not black it's just they I got knocked unconscious and I wasn't even sure how the felt because the next thing I know I wake up and... Wait i forgot I'm unconscious!

I HONESTLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HECK WE ARE?

"Is he awake..." My eyes fluttered open, I know not the manliest thing to say but my head was ringing. My blue eyes open to see June, Bart, Bobby, Terrance and Garth all hooked up or chained up to metal boards our arms cuffed above our heads and so are our feet.

I was in a big dark room, screens and machines covered the room, or cave whatever it was!

Everything around us was blue and fuzzy! "Hello my dear boy" I heard a familiar and inquisitive voice! "Grodd" I hissed seeing the gorilla through blue haze!

"Where am I, what have you done to my friends" I snapped at him, the gorilla only smirked "Cute, your comrades are merely sedated" he said as he walked back and fourth his monkey plans behind. His silvery-back of fur. He's a silver back go figure?

"And as you can see mine aren't" he snickered as he motioned over to the same villains who had attacked us a few days ago Black Manta, Cheetah, Coperhead, Star Sapphire, Killer Frost and the joker! "I still don't get what's so special about this kid, Grodd" Copperhead asked, the ape only smiled at the snakes comment!

"I think your friends have slept long enough" Grodd said he held up a small device with a red button and pressed it! My ears heard exhaust and I saw the other teens wake up!

"Five more minutes mom" Bobby mumbled as he woke up, the others started to see the villains, then I saw the red hood arms crossed leaning on one of the walls.

"RED HOOD YOU BASTARD" Bart screamed at the leather jacket wearing... Anti-hero he had betrayed us betrayed us all! "Please, the hood was merely the a side step to the true instrument in our scheme" Grodd chuckled.

"Did he literally call this a scheme" Black Manta asked, Star Sapphire shrugged.

I heard the woosh of a door, and heard heavy footsteps "Do come in. Mr. ...Freeze" Grodd said as we locked eyes ever fiber of my body wanted to rip his head off!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NORA" I shouted, at him Grodd smirked them snickered then burst out laughing all the villains tarted laughing.

"Daughter, the boy has asked for you" Mr. Freeze said across the room, from behind of him came out Nora! Wearing her blue shirt and black shorts. Her white hair covering her eyes.

"What... She's... She's with them" Garth asked us, we all looked at Nora in disbelief her eyes not looking at us! "Freeze old chap, been a While" Joker cackled at the two enemies of my dad!

"Your mother would be very proud" Mr. Freeze said putting a hand on his 'daughters' shoulder she was the daughter of Mr. Freeze "My little snowflake can be quite a... Frostbite" he said to us.

Nora one of my first friends at the camp had betrayed us!


	7. Nora's Sacrifice

We all starred at Nora in disbelief she wasn't even looking at us, I looked at her 'Father' Mr. Freeze why didn't I see that one coming. She uses Ice he uses Ice. "Don't be so surprised, my boy" Grodd said as we looked back at the gorilla. "There no telling what somebody would do to... For family" Grodd said as we locked eyes with me.

The one called Copperhead hissed at us "Lets just end the kids and be done with it" literally he hissed a forked tongue and everything.

The women with leopard... Well leopard everything claws hands, and even a tail walked up behind Grodd, "Snakey does have a point" Cheetah purred leaning on Grodd, "He is kinda cute though"? Older woman likes me, that's good but still. The ape man snickered as he and and I locked eyes "Tell me, Ark" he asked using that thing Nora called me. "Do you know what it means to he The Ark" he asked smiling the whole time, my headed jolted to the right of me, where I felt my health bracelet slid down my arm

"FUCK YOU MONKEY" Bart shouted across toward him, the ape only glared at him unamused. "My dear boy, I would refrain from obscene language" behind Grodds back came a small little device he clicked it, and below our feet appeared, the earth below. We were in space.

"Whoa" I gasped seeing the blue and green earth below is, we were defiantly in outer space. "What is this some kind of spaceship" Bobby asked trying to sound strong.

We all looked down at our planet as the villains let out a huge laugh! "Space ship he says" The joker laughed. Grodd pressed another button in his hand. A monitor lowered out from the ceiling, and an image of the "... the Moon" Terrance gasped.

"Precisely" Grodd declared, wait we were in the moon so this is a moon base?

I looked at my friends who looked at me "Of course, the Justice league would never assume we would hide in space, right in plain sight" Grodd snickered pressing another button changing the image of the moon to the legendary Watchtower.

I looked at the Red Hood who had his arms crossed in his brown leather jacket. His whiteout masked eyes were looking at my I glared at him. He had betrayed us. Was he working for the villains this whole time, was Arsenal, the hot alien chick? Was the planned right from the start?

"HEY MONEKY FACE, WHERE HERE" came a familiar voice, I know that cocky voice. "Who else is here" Copperhead asked? Looking around Grodd only annoyed by the snake man "Relax you pompous fool". As Grodd spoke three figures walked in, one was a girl her skin and hair silver colored, the other were two boys one tall and... Wings?

The other was a tall boy, with brown hair and black shirt "Same..., Rex and Atty too" Garth pointed each of the campers out. "Gentlemen, ladies meet out newest members" Grodd said motioning to the three Campers.

"HOLLY CRAP THAT'S GORILLA GROD" Red shouted backing up, Atty Atom took a few steps back to shocked. "Members, Sam you said this we were meeting the Justice League" Rex asked the super powered teenager.

Sam smirked at Grodd who smiled back, at the boy "Whats going on Sam" Atty asked, I saw her confused? Didn't they know about this, "My dear girl, please allow us to explain" Star Sapphire said her pink gym glowing on her head, "You three were all born with your powers, your god given right... so why not be gods" Grodd said clenching his monkey fund into a ape fist.

My attention went to Nora who was still quiet standing next to her father. Mr. Freeze, looked at me then down at his daughter "Nora said we'd be meeting the league here" Rex asked, wait the league? She must have told them about this place when I was knocked out and she carried me away, she told the of an Injustice League.

"Mr. Freezes daughter persuaded the young Kryptonian to join us, you can too" Grodd said, to Rex and Atty. "ALL OF YOU CAN" Grodd laughed looking back at us, what join him was he serious.

"We'd never join you" June barked at Grodd, "What she said" Garth agreed, "Duh" Bobby added, "Agreed" Terrance hissed, "Totally" Bart nodded, only I wasn't the one to say anything. Join the villains, I'd never thought of it, was I actually considering it!

The others thought that too because all eyes were on me, "Uh Tom your turn" Bobby said next to me. What could I say, "Bats got his tongue" Sam laughed as he kicked of the ground and flew toward me, he stopped just in front of me floating, I heard Cheetah ask "Bat?" Black Manta shrugged at her not sure either?

"SAM" Rex shouted at his friend. Sam turned around irritated "What?" He asked, Rex took a few step foreword "You can't join them, we can't either" the hawk boy shouted. Atty nodded, maybe I was wrong about Rex.

I locked eyes with Sam "Fine... You two leave, I'm staying"! I glared at this supposed Superboy. He had all this power and he was waiting it by joining the bad guys. "Snowflake over there was real persuasive" he smirked as we both looked over at Nora the traitor still silent!

"She told me you'd join us too, Ark" he snickered at me, The keep calling me Ark what is an Ark! "Why... Your dads Superman... The greatest hero ever" I spat at the superpowered teenager floating in front of me in front of the glass wall separating him from me.

Sam winced at what I said then growled "That's right, my dad Superman, to busy saving the day, to pay any attention to me..." We glared at each other through the glass, his eyes starting to turn red "Do you have any idea of what its like... Living in my dads shadow... Now I'll be the Superman" he growled. My fists tightened in my restraints. All I wanted to do was punch him but I couldn't.

"It means, the party's over" we all turned our head to the Red Hood who had just spoke. Grodd narrowed his eyes at him "What are you babbling about" he hissed at the Hood! He laughed under his red helmet "This is the part where I double cross you, no hard feelings" he said taking out a gun.

"What" Manta asked if the hood was serious? "Buddy there are like, ten of us and one of you" he laughed. "Make it nine in a half because of the kiddies" Joker snickered. The red hood squinted behind his mask "Your right... Why didn't I think of that" he asked slapping his red helmet!

BOOM

"Oh wait... I did" he laughed as an entire wall of the lair exploded, in the gaping hole of the wall was Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, Red Tornado, and Zatanna "I swear when we get out of this, were calling your parents", Canary's voice called as the dust cleared around her.

All the villans gasped at the heroes, "You really think a moon base would go unnoticed by the Justice League" Green Arrow laughed notching an Arrow in his boy "By the Watchtower... In space?" He asked! I had to admit it was obvious, Sam turned around his eyes red "Rrraaa" he barked.

Green Arrow launched his arrow at Grodds remote hitting it, it exploded in his hand with sparks, as it did the glass around me June, Bart, Bobby Garth and June fell into the floor and our restraints let loose and we all fell to the ground.

In four simple words to describe what happened next... all hell broke loose! The heroes leapt out of there holein the wall and attacked the villans, the villans charged the heroes while Rex and Atty ran away from the way they came.

June ran over to help me up, but she was seated away like a fly! Sam eyes burning red ready to shoot heat vision at me towers over me. He grabbed my by the throat. "Before I level this place, I'm going to enjoy killing you-" gun shots rang out behind Sam.

Behind us was the red hood holding his twin pistols at Sam! As Black Canary sucker punched Copper head, Sam shot heat vision out of his eyes and melted the two guns in red hoods hands.

I noticed something in the corner of my eye, standing in front of Nora was her dad Mr. freeze holding a gun, probably a freeze ray? At the Red Hood, "HOOD LOOK OUT" I yelled as the Red Hood turned to see Freeze about to fire "NO" Nora screamed as she pushed the gun away making it hit Sam who dropped me in surprise as the Superboy became a supersicle!

"NORA NO" Mr Freeze shouted at his daughter, she wrestled him with the gun. As the Green Arrow his Black Manta in the head with an arrow. He barrel rolled next to us, "You kids get out of here" he barked as Nora grappled with his dad.

I saw her white hair going wild "Please no more, Mom wouldn't want this" she cried to her dad. As she took the gun from her dad she pushed him away "I don't want this" she cried smashing the gun on the ground "DAUGHTER NO" Freeze shouted as a huge white explosion filled the room.

The entire room got cold as the explosion died down! And white snow appeared as fog, when it cleared June gasped "Nora..."! Then I saw it in a huge giant rock of Ice was Nora frozen solid!

Freeze stood seeing what had happened as the Injustice league kept fighting the heroes he fell to his knees the ice villain wailed "No... Not her... Not her".

I started to stand, as Bart and Garth grabbed June and Bobby, Terrance grabbed my shoulder "We have to go" I was too busy looking at what had happened to Nora, frozen in the ice.

I heard the sound of cracking only to turn around and see Sam break out of the ice, Red Hood ran up behind me too, "Time for you to shine Wonder Boy" he said as he grabbed my bracelet wrist. "What" I asked as he grabbed my Bracelet and tore it off the metal chain snapping.

I couldn't describe, what it was like everything slowed down for ten seconds! And in those ten seconds I saw everything, I saw Grodd attacking Red Tornado, as the robot fought off the ape. How Huntress kicked Black Manta in the head, Star Sapphire being blasted away by Canary with a canary cry. Green Arrow being smashed into the monitor by Copper head, Red Hood running away from me tackling the Joker like a pro linebacker. Mr. freeze smashing his hand into the ice trying to free Nora, then my friends from Camp trying get me to come on, shouting at me we had to leave, had to run.

Then I saw Sam glaring at me he flew right at me, and my thoughts raced about everybody saying we weren't ready, how I was too young... I was young but felt ready I felt strong... I felt wonderful power running through me.

Sam flew at my like a speeding bullet as time sped up again. His fist extended I saw it coming at me like a rocket them!

BOOM

An entire shocks wave shook the room, as Sams fist connected with my hand, I had caught his punch like a ball, he gasped while I said

"My turn"!

**sorry for the short chapter**


	8. Angels and Irony

MOON BASE

Sam was stunned as I caught his fist, Bart was stunned, June was stunned, Garth, Terrance, and Bobby were stunned also! But I... Wasn't. I felt calm even as I squeezed Sams fist in my hand, I brought back my fist and follows through.

Sam went flying back into one of the stone walls of the Moon Base! Cratering into it like a cannon ball. The heroes and the Villains saw me punch Sam and me looking at my fist, did I... Have super strength? "Oh crud" Killer Frost said seeing me "He's got super powers... Why didn't you tell us that" Black manta shouted at Grodd.

The gorilla only glared at Manta as he kicked red tornado away. "Because he shouldn't... Not yet" My attention returned to Sam as he got out of the wall! And I he wasn't too happy, "Your so dead" he growled as he flew at me with his super powered flight out of instinct I lunged at him and collided in the air with him only for Sams body to ricochet off me onto the ground he looked a lot smaller from where I stood, wait was I standing?

Sam groaned as he got up, then he looked up shocked "Y-you can fly" he gasped, I gasped too, I was levitating in the air, like I was weightless! "Whoa...", I did a somersault int he air, I didn't even know how to fly! I was upside down then right side up trying to learn how to well... Fly? It took me a few seconds to get right side up.

Then I looked at Sam, who was still stunned, but his shocked face turned to an angry one. "Big deal, I've flown dozens of times" he shouted getting up into the air level with me.

"TOM" Bobby shouted down below as the other kids looked up at me, and down at them. "Kick his ass" he smirked, I nodded at him and locked yes with Sam! We stared at one another waiting for the other to move! Then we flew right at each other like to airplanes if you could call it a dogfight were some pretty big dogs!

He smashed into me punching me in the gut, then smashing me down into the floor, he tried to fly straight down at me with his foot but I barrel rolled right just before his food crushed the floor beneath it, I too. My chance and punched low into his stomach side, he staggered to the left as I got up.

"Damn... That actually hurt" he mumbled as I held up my fists like I've seen on TV. That's when I saw a bright green flame cover Sam? June was hovering above him on fire burning an emerald human torch. "How about that" "NORA, ARE YOU NUTS" i shouted at her, then i remembered Kryptonian's are nearly invincible as I saw same appear out of the flame "I've felt worse" his cloths had been practically burned his coat was gone and only strands of his shirt remained and a necklace?

It was a glowing red rock? "Hey check it out" Bobby wizzed past Sam tearing of the red necklace rock. "Superdouche likes Jewelry?" He snickered Sam was distracted by Bobby to notice Garth behind him, his water spear, triton fork thing? He swung the staff of water like. Baseball bat! Sending Sam to the ground ten feet away!

Sam got up, glaring at the campers, I got in between him and my friends "Your fights with me not them" I barked at him, I looked back at them "Go help the league... I'll handle this" the only question is how? "LOOK OUT" Bart shouted as Sam smashed into me, I felt the wind fly out of my lungs as he crashed into me, were I felt pain in the front I felt pain in my back!

I could tell Sam was smashing me through layers of metal and rock, just how big was this moon base? Sam stopped grabbing me by the sweatshirt and swinging me around in the air like a sac of potatos! I felt him let to and

"AAAARRRGG" I smashed into something hard and fell to the ground! "Lets see you get up from that, Batboy" at least I think that's what he said, my head was pounding from being smashed through all that stuff. I I tried to stand only to get my head smashed into the floor by Sam's shoes! I grabbed his foot and tried to lift if off my head with surprise I did! Throwing Sam's foot off me I got up from the ground and saw him stumble back a few steps.

He lunged at me and I barely dodged to the right but swung my left arm, curling my hand into a fist and made contact with Sam's gut! And it felt like punching a brick "Graa" I reeled back holding my hand, "Kryptonian DNA got to love it" Sam said. "When you got in that first punched I was a by surprised" he laughed at me.

He pounded his hands together rubbing his fist "You want to know why I'm going to he the next Superman" he snickered! I looked up at him "Your not Superman" I spat at him. "Your not even a man, your just some pompous jerk who thinks just cause his dad wears a Red S on his chest the world owes him everything" I must have said something right because I saw one or two veins start to pop?

"YOU LITTLE-" and bam I saw his left fist hit me right in the face, and boy did it hurt like all the other punches he started to land "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE" he yelled as he hit me again in the stomach then lifting his knee up into it. "LIVING IN MY OLD MANS SHADOW" Sam grabbed my sweatshirt lifting me up, and I hissed "I do" with a super strong punch he sent me back flying into another wall, it tore my sweatshirt right off me so all I had was my blue camp shirt and shorts! "All I ever here is just like your dad, Just like your old man... I'm not my dad... I'M ME" He lunged at me, I leaped to the side as fast as I could again landing to the side.

Sam smashed into the wall I had smashed into, without a scratch he rose. "You have no idea what its like" he grabbed my shirt color lifting me with one hand, I grabbed his wrist "Everybody expects me to be like him... Do you have any idea what its like" he spat at me!

I was out of breath from his punches, but I was still able to stifle "Yeah... I guess I do" I snickered! "What!" He snapped bringing me closer to him as if I had misspoke "Your dads superman... Mines Batman" I said as he seethed with anger, I mean really we aren't all that different.

"Your crazy" he hissed, Sams breath sure smelled bad I thought as I spoke "Maybe, but were a lot more alike then you think" I said to him. It didn't help but at least I had a second to think "You think its easy being Batmans son, and on top of that my older brother, is the Batman now" I added.

I figured I'd roll with this for a while "June, Bart, Bobby, Garth, Terrance, even Nora... They all expect me to whip out a pare of Batarangs and save the day" Sam was unconvinced at what I was saying I could see it in his eyes! But he's got powers, and right now... So do I! "Your Crazy Batboy" he taunted at me bringing back his other fist ready to hit me maybe kill me? "Just who the hell do you think you are" he asked! That's when I remembers when Bobby said about Jewelry and Sam!

And what Nora had called me that time in the cafeteria on my first day if Camp! Bringing back my foot with all my strength and I yell at him "I AM THE ARK" and I hit him right in the superfamily jewels!

And honestly that hurt the both of this! "AAAAAARRRRRGGG" Sam screamed dropping me grabbing his crotch in pain. "YOU-hnnnn" he stammered while holding his genitals! "Yea..." I brought back me knee "Me" I said kneeing him in the face knocking him out cold!

I took in a huge breath sighing "Uh...huh" my victory moment was cut short! By the soft sound of clapping! "Well done, well done" Grodd emerged from the shadows? "Grodd" I gasped seeing the gorilla. "You now know what it means to be the Ark" Grodd smirked at me with yellow teeth.

"And what exactly is that" I asked him, he snickered "My dear Ark, it means we... The superior beings" he said malignantly. "Are destined to be the strong" he said as he tossed the Same red rock at Sams unconscious body! "Red Kryptonite" Grodd pointed out.

"Has the wonderful affect of bringing the... Worst out of Kryptonians" Kryptonite I thought that stuff was green of something? Grodd got back to the point "Now were we're" he asked calmly with a smirk. For a gorilla he was strangely maniacal. I figured I answer him "I think is the part were I hit you a one liner then actually hit you" I said walking toward him.

Grodd only chuckled, "Then let me try and persuade you" all if a sudden Grodds eyes turned yellow and "GRAAAAAA" I yelled grabbing my head! It felt like nails on a chalkboard, wood scrapping on wood, my head was pounding and it felt like I had gone too deep underwater. "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU" I yelled as Grodd towered over me!

I could barely see the ape as I winced and thrashed around on the ground "Brains over Braun" he said over and over again. My brain felt like it was about to explode, even as Grodd grabbed my face with his ape like... Well it was an ape hand. He lifted me up closer to him and his glowing eyes.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be able to eat your brains like scrambled eggs... Breakfast is served" he snickered! It took all my strength just to stay awake. Then with all my might, i tried to stay awake!

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM "GRRRAAAAA" Grodd roared as gun shots rang out! Behind us he dropped me to the ground to turn around to see his attackers.

"Those were my last tree bullets, look like I wasted them" The Red Hood, just dropped a gun on the floor, as Grodd turned I saw three bleeding bullet holes gushing blood from his back. "I've had enough out if you Hood" he hissed "GRAAAAA" Grodd let out a roar as he shot a mental blast at Red Hood who only stood there, "Telepathic proof helmet" Hood growled as he took out a knife from somewhere? "Looks like we do this the old fashion way" Grodd hissed giving up his mental attack. "RAAAAA" the Red Hood and Grodd charged each other like two cars for a head on collision.

But the didn't Grodd punched at Hood, who only pressed his palm against Grodds arm and leapt over at him slicing at Grodd with his knife. "AAAA" Grodd yelled at the Red hood cut deep into the apes flesh. Grodd swung his other arm around hitting The Red Hood in the side crashing into his ribs. All I could think of was to stand as Red Hood rolled like a parkour professional onto his legs crouched knife at the ready!

Grodd pounced at Hood who dodged slashing again only to enrage the gorilla even more! Then without warning Grodd lands a punch into the Red Hoods gut smashing him into the ground! Bringing both the huge arms back Grodd smashed them into the Hood just beating down on the red hood the apes fists like sledge hammers into the Hood.

My mind screamed get up GET UP!

And I did, slowly but surely I did rising to my feet I stumbled a few steps but gained a footing! Grodd was over the Red Hood beating the masked man to death I waggled over to Grodd then walked, then ran then started flying "GROOOOLODDD" I shout bringing back a fist, he turns right as I'm on him!

And in the brief second before my fist hits his face I head "Ooooh no" them my fist kissed Grodds yellow teeth good by making the ape to flying into one of the many machines inside the moon base! He smashed into a large tube like one that when he made contact exploded in sparks and electricity Grodd bellowed in pain screaming then he fell off the machine onto the ground steaming.

Just like had before he managed to stand, Gordd was heaving hard and steaming of burnt flesh. "I... I won't be beaten... BY A STUPID BRAT" he roared taking out a small metal detonator... Detonator? A DETONATOR?!

Grodd pressed a big red button and BOOOOOOM the whole moon shook like a roller coaster as Grodd fell down onto his hair ape back. "We've all got les then 30 minutes" he cackled at me. I hate to ask but I had too as the moon base started to explode "30 minutes till what"?

Gordd only laughed "Till the moon destroyed the earth" that's all I got out of him before I saw him pass out! And the very thoughts came to mind were I was so dead!

That's when I heard the red hood coughing behind me "Not bad... Not bad at all" he chuckled! I fell down on my knees next to him, his black mesh body armor had ben nearly shattered and torn by Grodd and I could tell that the way it was disfigured his bones were too. "Hood" I gasped saying his name only thing I got was more chuckling prices of the moon bases ceiling fell next too us.

"Call... Call me Jason kid" he snickered as he reached for hi helmet. "What... I gasped" as he removed the metal mask, "Your... Your" his arms dropped making the blood stained metal mask role away. "Jason Todd... COUGH" Red Hood tried to say blood spewed from his mouth, his hair was net black with a small patch of grey on his forehead "Formerly Boy Wonder... Now... Just a pathetic excuse for a hero" he snickered as blood trickled down his lips.

He was Jason Todd... But... But he was dead wasn't he? "Tom..." He said my name, and I payed full attention to him "I know... Bruce never told you about me... And he has ever reason too" he stammered as the color drained from his face. I didn't know what to say what could I say? Hood grabbed my wrist and squeezed it "Be... He better then me" he said as he heaved in air. Machines started to explode around us as both Grodd and Sam lay unconscious!

He... He was dying! "No" I managed to squeak, "Your not going to die, I'll save you I'll-" Jason held up his hand shushing me. "No... No my lungs have collapsed... My hearts bleeding like hell... And" he was smiling at me, why? "I already got a second chance at life... And wasted it" he laughed and ... And he was crying while he did.

"Maybe... Maybe now I know it was a life worth living" he chuckled as he let to of me. I placed a hand on his shoulder show him I was still there with him. He reached with his right arm and grabbed his red metal mask! "The hoods got a personal oxygen supply good for over an COUGH hour" he stammered.

"What" I asked him as he handed toward me. "We've only got twenty minutes now... You know what you have to do" he said weakly. "No... No no I can't do it" what he was asking was impossible I couldn't not at all. "It's impossible, I'm just... Just me" I tried to argue butt he only smirked then started to choke. "Yes... You... Can" he managed to say faintly this was it!

Jason Todd smiled at me, and grabbed my shoulder and squeezed "Your... Know who you are..." His hand let go of my shoulder as I took the Red Hood mask "... Rise..." Jason Todd was dead and now I had to save the world.

"TOM" somebody screamed, from across the room came the team of Camp Justice consulars and my friends! All of them saw me kneeling next to Jason's body. June ran up and flung her arms around me "YOUR ALRIGHT" she cheered, as red Tordnado picked up Gordd and Sam Kent. Another piece of the base broke off from the walls, Green Arrow and Huntress saw Jason's broken dead body "Jason..." Huntress gasped as Arrow took of his hat as a sign of respect. "We have to leave now" Canary snapped at us all.

"Oh yeah" Bobby said quickly as he came out of no where, "All bad guys and nora on the jet" he added, June let go around and grabbed my shoulder tugging me on "I can't... Grodds set the moon on a collision course with earth" I said standing. "WHAT... OH C'MON" Green Arrow yelled as the base shook the moon flying toward the earth, "He is telling the truth, my sensors indicate the moon is on a course straight for earth" Red Tornado I guess computed for lack of a better word "We have to find a way to stop it" Huntress snapped at Arrow.

"Are you nuts, the whole moons been knocked out of Orbit" Black Canary yelled. "Can we discuss this later" Terrance interjected trying to he them to calm down. I looked at the red mask of Jason Todd its gleam reflecting my face on it. And his word echoing I my mind _"You... Know who... You are"._

"Tom" Garth asked as I turned the helmet around, slowly I put the metal mask onto my head it sealed around my head breathing in fresh oxygen! "Tom?" June asked me, "That's not my name" I said calmly! As looked at them through the two glass type eye holes. "It's Ark" all of them just starred at me giving me awkward looks "Whoa" June said taking a stone back

"Guys get out now" I said to them through Jason's mask, I turned away and headed toward the exit "And what do you think your going young man" Huntress asks Me about to follow, I couldn't help but smirks the the Red Hood had done. As I kept walking I said back to them "To save the world of course"!

Then I took off the floor and I guess I hit warp drive because I started flying faster thought the whole mop base till I found a glass window overlooking the on coming earth. I smash through it like it was paper automatically feeling the effects of zero gravity.

Then I felt the all powerful effects of the moon as it smashes into me, I was pinned against the white rocky surface of the moon as it fell toward the earth below.

The pressure was to had hard to describe "Tom-zzt C'mon kid answer me" I heard Green Arrows voice in my helmet. I also heard the frantic voice of my friends and the other leaguers. "I-hnnnn hear you" I managed to say as I tried to press back on the moon.

I could hear people sighing on the other end of the communication. "Alright kid, we only got three minutes left till that sucker smashed the earth" he explained as I turned myself on my belly trying to fly a slush the moon back at the same time, trust me not the easiest thing to to!

"ANY IDEAAAAAAAS" I yelled into the helmet as I pushed and pushed. "Only that if that baby breaks through the lower atmosphere its all over" great way to inspire confidence Green Arrow. I keep pushing sweating through the helmet every muscle in my body pushing against the moon. I pressed both my palms into the white rock of the moon pushing!

"TWO MINUTES" Arrow shouted into my ear piece, I had to keep going my bones and muscles started to burn. I couldn't do this I couldn't stop it! I was going to die, we all were just cause I wasn't strong enough. My arms kept pushing and pushing. As my mind told my body to fly up with the moon. Harder and harder it got to stay awake, harder the Grodds mental attacks.

"ONE MINUTE" Arrow yelled into my helmet it was all my fault, I led them here, I should have just stayed at camp, I should never have tried any of this! "THIRTY SECONDS"!

I felt my clothes and skin start to burn from the atmosphere, I was ready just to die, to let it all end but the two of the strangest things happen as Green Arrow counts down to the end "TEN NINE EIGHT SEVEN-"

I hear a voice in my head telling me... _Don't Give Up_... Then I start I yell "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG" ! "SIX FIVE FOUR" Then I feel like I get hit with a nuclear thunderbolt of energy all the way from the sun "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG" "THREE-TWO" and I actually start to push the moon up!

"One..." I heard Arrow take a deep breath, as I roared like a mad man "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHGGGGGGG" I... I was doing it I was pushing the moon back, yelling as I did feeling this entire now amount of power it was amazing "He's... He's actually doing it" I heard from the helmet.

"HAHAHAHAHA WAIT A GO KID" Arrow shouted I heard the cheers of all my other friends and allies from somewhere! I fly farther and farther faster and faster, away from the earth back into space the moon in my palms suddenly I don't have to push and more "Tornado just told me the moons going back into its respective orbit" Green Arrow sighed, "That's... That's great" I sighed as I pressed off the moon letting it fly back into space. "We're coming to get you" the archer laughed as I let my box go limp. "I don't think you can" I chuckled as I felt my box began to fall.

I was heading toward the earth and was too weak to fly away! Soon the earths gravitational pull had me and I was flying like a burning flame towards the earth "Tom TOM TOOOOOMM-Zzzzt" I lost the connection as I flew towards the earth.

I guess this was actually then end, first Nora, the Jason... Now me! I really must be about to die because... I see an black haired blue eyed angel ready to catch me!

...

...

...

"Huhhhh" I heard the sound if water, waves? Then gulls cawing, somewhere. Opening my eyes I see a light, I thought it was well you know the light at the end if the tunnel! But they never mention gulls of waves. Suddenly I feel something cold rush up and freeze my feet and legs. "Uuhhh..." Then I opened my eyes more to see something shimmering in the light, they were... Palm trees? I sit up to press my hands in the sand, "Sand?" I ask myself as I hold up a pile of it in my right hand with the other hand, I felt something hard and metal! It was the Red Hoods helmet nearly buried in the sand.

Sure enough I was sitting on warm white sans, over looking a blue sky, and purest blue ocean. Not a cloud in the sky either, but there the sun. Shinning bright as I sat under the shad of a palm tree! The smell of the ocean fills my nose as I try to stand, that's when I get a good look at myself! My shirt and sweatshirt were absolute gone along with my sneakers and pants that's when I realized I WAS NAKED!

Then it hit me, my clothes must have burned off when I re-entered the atmosphere. Then it also hit me... I was alive, naked but alive?

I was glad nobody was around cause public nudity was not on my list of things to do over this summer. The sea air whips my hair back making me look to my left and I see a bent over palm tree with fresh clothes? A shirt, socks even sandals?

Walking over to them I see the shirt is neatly folded and so were the shorts and even a pair of underwear never had I been so glad to see a pare of briefs. As I get dressed underwear first then I put on the shorts then shirt as I put the shirt on something falls out of my shorts pocket! It was my metal health bracelet lying in the sand.

I picked it to look at it, it dangled in my hands then I noticed something there was one of those red snow flame things with the snake pole? All I could think of right now was the angel!

The angel was it an angel? I thought as as I heard a plane to by! Looking up it was a yellow commercial plan with a long blue banner flowing down the end of it in big bold red letters it said!

**HAVE A SUPER TIME IN THE BAHAMAS **

The S was in a superman style shield.

It took me a few moments to remember what Garret from school had said about the Bahamas. And we'll I couldn't help but snicker at the irony!

"Not bad" I fell back onto the bent over palm tree and placed my hands behind my head with the Red Hoods helmet next of me, I had saved the world and landed in the Bahamas! My eyes looked at my defection in Jason's helmet "Not bad at all"!


	9. An end to a Beginning

CAMP JUSTICE

"YOU STUPID LOUSY PEICE OF KORBARIDON-REEEEEX" a woman screamed in the room next to us! Us meaning Garth, June, Bobby, Terrance and Bart not to mention me all sat around a table in the cafeteria it was night, and after I took a second to enjoy my moment in the Bahamas my friends and the Justice League find me after oh lets say... Two hours! When they found out, I was okay and nothing was wrong?

Huntress punched me for making her worry, Green Arrow and Black Canary made a comment on both me and Huntress while all the campers laughed Red Tornado was just silent!

"Who's that" I asked about the woman in the next room, whom we could all hear from the cafeteria in the camp big Boise? "That would be Rex's mom" June snickered! It took me a second to get it I thought okay Red is a bird boy! So his dad had to he like a hawk and his mom a girl. Wait Hawk and Girl?

"HIS MOMS HAWK GIRL" I shouted at them, they all let out a huge laugh at me "Dude we just saved the world and your still not over the fact your surrounded by Superheroes" Bobby laughed. As we looked at an open doorway, we heard a woman screaming "WHEN YOU DAD GETS BACK FROM FIGHTING ALIEN DEMONS IN THE 75TH DIMENSION WE ARE HAVING A LOOOOONG TALK YOUNG MAN" followed by a boy yelping "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" then we saw a Red Headed woman with wings tugging at a frightened Rex's ear even thought he stood almost a foot taller then her! "MOVE IT MISTER" she shouted at him in a voice that even scared me. Suddenly a bright red gust of wind swept past us "Good old Shayera scary as ever" somebody added "DAD! Bobby and June cried as I turned around to see the scarlet speedster.

He was tall not that tall but tall wearing all red decked out in lighting bolts and yellow boots. "So a little birdie told me you two ran away from camp" he asked both his twin children "Well ran away is a strong word dad" Bobby tried to explain to his dad.

"Meu bebê" somebody shouted as the entered the room it was a woman a hit green haired woman who ran up and hugged Bobby and June squeezing them to her buxom chest, she wore a red shirt and black pants, yet she had really long green hair! "Moooom" Bobby and June shinned as she squeezed them! Now I know were June gets her looks!

I mean the green hair! "Awwwe I was so worried Meu bebê" she said I. Portuguese I think! The Flash laughed at I guess it has to be his wife! "So how'd it go" he asked them, "You hit old Grodd up aside the head a few times" he asked his kids.

June and Bobby looked at me, "Nice entrance Red but you can do better" and old man with a full crop of white hair entered the cafeteria "Grandpa?" Bart gasped raising an eyebrow, he wore what any old man would wear, grey button up and tucked in with a brown belt and blue slacks!

"Chuck you old goat where'd they dig you up from" The Flash laughed crossing his arms, "Just came to check up on Barty" he said pointing to Bart who blushed at the nickname.

"Barty" Garth snickered, "And I on my own" yet a second joinded the old man named Chuck walled in next to him, "Your Majesty" Garth stood up the man before me had long blonde hair, full beard, a hook and green scaled pants?

"Majesty" I asked the Flash, he whispered close to me "Aquaman" I mouthed a long drown out Oooooh. Terrance wasn't with us because he was busy with his own dad in his office. Each one of the kids embraced there relatives with smiles huge or a punch? "From what my son has told me, this boy here is the true hero Aquaman said walking up to me at the table. "Yeah, Green Arrow told us how you pushed back the moon" Flash said speeding next to Aquaman.

"Kinda hard to believe isn't it" Aquaman asked? I got the impression he thought somebody was lying? I was about to stand and protest his accusation but I didn't have too "Its also hard to believe you fought off a thousand Romans while time traveling" leaning on the doorway was none other then "MAX" I gasped seeing my older brother wearing a black suit without a tie and the collar buttoned down partially.

He walked up to and put his hand on my shoulder "How you doing Tom" he smirked at me, "Oh you know, saving the world" I tried to say something better that was all I could think of. "C'mon there's something I want you to see" when I left with Max all we did was talk!

He started to fill in the gaps about what had happened and why, he told me Sam Kent had been under the influence of Red Kryptonite apparently Sam was an Okay guy, a jerk but an Okay guy. When we walled past the nurses office in the big house I got a look at Sam with his dad Superman, I couldn't hear anything they were saying but it seemed like from the expressions on Sams face toward his dad was like a kid who had just let down his coach about a big basketball game! After we left the big house I saw all the stars of the night and the moon right were it was suppose to be thanks to me I guess. Max then told me "Tom, do you know why Dad sent you hear" he asked me as he had his eyes on the stars. I shrugged, at me "Not sure, really I never really thought of it" Max then snickered a bit looking at the ground. "What's so funny" I asked his snickering, and my brother really didn't snicker a lot.

I stopped following for a moment, "Do you have it too... These powers" Max stopped and turned around, "No"!

"You still got your health bracelet" he asked me, I held up the bracelet for him to see he took it from me and held it up closer, "Truth be told you aren't really deathly elegiac to any plants". I gasped "What, is some kinda power stopper or something" I asked remembering when I took it off to fight Sam.

I was probably wrong why would it be that "That's exactly what it is" Max smirked at me, okay so I'm wrong again."Your powers have always been there Tom, this just well... Dampens it" he said holding up more to look at it closer "Any idea what its made of, or why dad made you wear it" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Neither do I" he said plainly, so much for answering my questions "Half the things dad does don't make sense, we just have to trust him" Max said.

I sighed for what I was about to say "Trust him... A TWO PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME" I'd been keeping the guilt of Jason Todd's and Nora's death inside since we got back to camp. "Both of them died because of me, trying to save me" I barked at him. He didn't say anything back which only mad me shout more. "Why, uuuuAAAAAA" I grabbed my hands over my head why was I getting so angry.

"Tom" Mad asked me hand out of his pockets, I looked at him trying regain my composure. "I'm Sorry about Jason but look at this from Dads point of view" what would my dad care about it then I remembered, Jason Todd was he was the second Robin! And he had died... Or so I thought, "He loved Jason like he loved us and he lost him-" then Max walked up close to me "And he nearly lost you, we both did".

I looked away from him unconvinced "Still doesn't change anything" I sighed, Nora was still frozen in a giant block of ice. "I want you to see what I have to show you" we walked away more till we went back into the big house. I could still hear all the other kids who had gone with me on our little adventure! They were laughing and talking to there families, "How can they laugh knowing Nora's gone" I asked him as we walked into another room, it read consulars lounge there were tables, vending machines and a TV.

I remembered how nice she'd been to me, and how she welcomed me into the group with open arms. "You can't blame them, they've been though a lot the past few days"! He grabbed a remote off of a table and turned on the TV. "Them... What about me, I have been shot at, beaten, brain scrambled and nearly crushed by the moon, I don't like to complain" I really don't!

Max stopped at the door and looked at me "But even thought thee spare the are in there our Dad doesn't even bother to show up"! As we entered the room Max changed the Chanel on the TV.

"You brought me in here to watch TV" I asked him, he smirked as he changed it to the world news channel the caption read.

JUSTICE LEAGUE STOPS MOON FROM DESTROYING EARTH

I felt a little jealous but the woman who was speaking then said "While no one hero has taken credit, this satellite caught an image of our mysterious savior" she said with a fake happy smile. The image changed to a picture of the moon and you could make you a small figures "Is that..." It was a person you could barely make out who it was "... Me?" I asked. Well then again who could it be "The Justice has not confirmed or denied that his unknown hero was working within the league, but on quote from Green Lantern 'We owe them one big Handshake'" Max and I locked eyes after that.

I wasn't bad about being on TV of really that happy, I just didn't care, nothing had Changed, then something did change!

The story on the TV "Speaking of superheroes, and Supervillians Billionaire Bruce Wayne has made a startling announcement!" My eyes shot straight to the TV were a picture of both my dad and right next to each other, "Apparently, the supervillian Mr. Freeze had enlisted his own daughter the attempt of a crime, possible the late Moon crisis, the child of interest is a Nora Freeze of age 16 terribly she has sustained the same horror of her late mother". it showed and Image of Nora frozen in the giant block of ice. I looked back at Max then back at the TV were at what looked like a press conference showed my dad addressing well the press. "I've gotten a lot of criticism for this choice, but as a father and a parent I stand by my decision, Mr. Freeze will go to jail and face the full punishment of justice in due time, but after hearing his plea to try and right his wrong to not only the world but to his daughter I new I had to help" it cut off there to go back to the news room with the woman.

"Bruce Wayne has backed Freeze with his own lawyers in a attempt to extend Freezes trials, till a way to free his daughte-r" Max shut off the TV with his remote. Then looked back at me, my dad wasn't hear because he was helping the person who needed the most help.

Now I really felt like and Idiot, "Dad, asked me to bring you home, if you wanted to" Max said walking past me to the door. He stopped waiting for my answer, part of me did want to leave to go home, to try and forget all of this had happened. "If I go home, will I come back" Max behind me only said.

"I can't this choice for you only you can" as I thought it over my mind raced at the possibilities. I'd go home, wear my bracelet and go back to school and nothing would change, except I'd know I had superpowers. Or I could stay, and well... Don't know what would happen. Becuase if I left, would Bobby, June, Terrance, even Bart and Garth be mad at me, would Nora? "Max..." He gazed back at me so I had his attention. "I don't want to go home just yet" I held up my health bracelet and tossed it over my shoulder were Max caught it without even looking at me.

I could hear Max giggle and I do mean giggle "That's all I needed to hear" he started to leave the room "Oh yeah, I thought maybe if you came back you'd be my Robin but a superpowers boy wonder wouldn't be that good" he laughed as he started to shut the door.

"Good luck...Ark" then he shut the door to leave.

GOTHAM CEMETERY

The next week we had Jason's funeral, all of us came my freinds and even some of there parents and even Starfire and Arsenal came. It was in gotham national cemetery. We all got there just as the sun was setting so did some of the Justice League, my Brother and even my dad I should have said something to my dad but I avoided him really I think the feeling was mutual for both of us. I saw a lot of people I've met before, Dick Grayson, Time Drake, Barbra Gordon, then a few I'd never met, a blonde woman who kept talking and a black haired woman who said nothing. A lot of people talked, many of them didn't have much to say because I guess Jason wasn't the nicest guy. I heard he was a jerk, a murderer, and even considered a psychopathic asshole from Arsenal and he loved him for it? But I heard from every single one of them, From Grayson "A good man", Drake "A good man", Gordon "A good man", Starfire "A good man", even Arsenal "A good man", then it came time for my dad to say something.

I think he could honestly only say one thing and that's what he said "He was my son". My dad stepped aside and i read the writing on Jasons tombstone.

HERE LIES JASON TODD  
1988-2013  
GONE BUT SHOULD NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

Nobody said anything after my dad sat down I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say so the funeral ended everybody left slowly, Grayson and Drake both said there goodbyes and left, Gordon just left and so did the other two woman the blonde chatting off the others ear? I said I'd see the campers back at camp then they left, Max followed soon after then Starfire and Arsenal left, not before Starfire had some words with Grayson for some unknown reason to me?

Then it was me and Dad just us two with Alfred waiting at the car far away. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions" my dad asked next to me, I kept my eyes on Jason's tomb, fresh dirt laid on top of we're we had placed his coffin. "No... Not really" he said back to him not looking up at my own father.

"Really?" My dad asked again "Your new powers, how you can fly how you can use super strength, and even the heightened senses"? He asked, my mind asked heightened senses? The I remembered when I lost the health bracelet during the fight on the moon base I could think faster and act quicker! "Dad... When I was up there, in space, all I could do was try not to panic" I remembered it all, the rush the power the fear. "But before I passed out I saw some one... A woman" my had turned his head a bit down at me. I couldn't help but smirk, at seeing the angel but I know it wasn't an angel it was something better. "I think... I know... It was my mother" I looked up at my dad smiling his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open at a lost for words.

I looked back at Jason's grave, "Diana..." may dad whispered to me, "What?" I asked him, looking back at him, "Her name... Diana" my moms name was Diana, my mother!

We stood in silence father and son, without a mother just a name. I wanted to ask so many things, what was she like, what did she look like, what she did how they met? But there was only one question I asked "Where is she?".

My dad sighed like Max did before, "I don't know" my dad said looking me right in the eye. "Does Max" I asked him looking at Max as he entered his own car. My dad gave an answers I wasn't ever expecting "Max's mother, is dead" his mother? I gasped at my dad "Your mean...?" I asked him, My dad shook his head at me "Max's mother Selina Kyle died shortly after he was born, your mother... Well" he didn't answer me about mine.

Looking back at Max, I saw he wasn't just my brother he was my half-brother. "So Max and are only related by you" my dad nodded confirming what I already knew in my gut. The trees blew around as the grass rustled beneath our feet. I don't think it really mattered he was only my half brother he was still my brother but his mom was dead and mine wasn't. "So my mom just left me-" "No" my dad said quickly, looking at me sternly.

"Your mother loved you, that's all that matters" I wanted to smile, I wanted to agree with him but I couldn't my mother was out there, she saved me. But where was she, who exactly was she?

2 YEARS LATER

For that entire summer I pondered yes I said pondered... While at Camp, there wasn't a day I thought of where my mother could be. I trained too lifting weights that weighed the same as elephants and more, flying at speeds that would make Bobby complain, I would fly through the woods dodging trees and weaving through them honing my reflexes or 'heighten senses' as my dad called it. Soon I wasn't just dodging bullets I was deflecting them with my hands. For two years I trained at camp over the summers, and while in Gotham things did change. School was never going to be easy, I had less time to spend with my friends I had to make up ridiculous stories, telling them why I couldn't hang out with them. I hated lying to them, but dad told me too. A year after Jason's funeral I started out small. Stopping floods, catching purse snatchers during the day and train during the night while Max was Batman. I went back to camp saw old friends, Rex, and Sam were nicer not a lot but nice. Rex's dad apparently grounded him I mean literally he wasn't aloud to fly for like an entire year. The year i came back to Camp Justice Sam and I found ourselves at a stand off him seventeen me fifteen in the lunch room, we didn't fight we just glared at each other then walked away. That year was quiet no kidnapping but we did have a run in with a giant robot near the end of camp but that's a story for another time.

It's been two years since Jason's funeral and this is the first time I've returned to the moon, like ever. Jason's crimson red mask breathed fresh air to me, as my sandy bronze colored armored boots landed on the white surface of the moon. My treaded boot footprints left marks as I walked to the place I was looking for, through the whites of Jason's helmet I looked at the white surface as of the moon painted on the face of Jason's mask, was star the same golden color as my boots the stars tip riches just over the forehead onto the scalp while its two arms went over they she sockets past were the ears should be on the mask. And the stars went down the face leaving a space around the mouth part, as I walked my dark blood red cape draped over my shoulders moved slowly in the low gravity.

My suit kept me warm in the cold vacuum of space. The dark blackish blue of my suit felt tight on my bid being here on the moon. Going down from the pectorals of my chest then indenting across my abs was white, box that got thinner on my abs. Around my waist was the same zany bronze as my boots and gauntlets that went up hands and forearms almost reaching my elbows the armored gauntlet covered my forearm and back of my hand and fingers my palms were covered in black gloves. As I neared were I wanted to go it soon came into view, the place were I caught the moon.

It was a small crater not like the Rocky Mountains of the moons, and were meteors had fallen from space. It simply looked as if something had pounded a giant fist into the surface of the moon cracking the area like a glass web. As I walked into the small crater I came to the center and knelt down in the center were some dust had gathered with a few rocks moving my right bronze golden gauntlet around it I uncovered two imprints of hands my hands at the center of the crater. Looking at it a moment I sighed, then placed my right hand into the imprint from years ago, my hand barely fit into "looks like I've grown, hmph" I said to myself my voice had gotten deeper too.

As I kept my hand there I thought it was time for a long over do goodbye. "Hello Jason"!

I looked down at the moons rocky soil hoping that maybe Jason's spirit could hear me. My eye were solely on my hand, I know its been a few years but I want you to know, dad... Our dad loves you" it was as silent as a breeze on the moon not a sound only my voice. "I've learned to control it, my power... Where it comes from, they think there close to getting Nora free lets hope it's soon... We've out the moon base to good use, the Leagues let us set up our own new base" I said to Jason wanting a sign or something just to know he was listening. I thought of what next to say something that I truly meant, "Thanks to you, to Nora and everybody I know who exactly who I'm suppose to be... Ark" I stood up with those last words not saying anything under Jason-... my mask.

I waited for maybe something anything, but nothing happened. "Thought I'd find you out here" somebody said behind me, it was June she had on a Justice League space suit, it was blue with a JL on the shoulder, and around helmet with oxygen her voice came out of a speaker built in the suit. She was smiling at me, her fiery green hair curled up in her helmet. "Everything set up" I asked her smiled at me. "Terrance just uploaded the data files from the Watchtower, and Bobby finished up the hangar" I nodded in approval at my friend now official teammate of our own Justice League of sorts. I flew only a few feet out of the crater and started to walk away from it June followed behind me.

"Guess were finally ready huh?" She asked me as we headed to a large mountain were two doors opened to us a light shinning in from within "Yep" I agreed with her as I walked in my red and Golden Stared mask the. Said to her "Operation Outcast is a go" it was named after us or what Nora called us the night we all became freinds

In other words this is were the real story begins.


End file.
